Dongeng Putri Dunia Lain
by Hepta Py
Summary: Dongeng seorang Putri dari Dunia Lain yang jatuh cinta kepada sosok lelaki bersayap hitam. Putri Dunia Lain yang dituduh sebagai penghianat, memilih kabur ke bumi demi bertemu lelaki bersayap hitam. Apa mereka akan bahagia?
1. Dongeng 1

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Disclaimer : Obayashi Miyuki

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo.

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**~DONGENG PUTRI DUNIA LAIN~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

Kini sedang berdiri sesosok gadis yang memakai gaun putih sepanjang mata kakinya yang terlihat begitu indah. Gaun itu tanpa lengan dan hanya tali spageti melingkar di kedua bahunya. Rambut hitam sepunggung atasnya ia biarkan berderai-derai terbawa angin. Ia sendiri, ia sendiri berdiri tegak di bawah pohon mati tanpa daun sama sekali di sepanjang rantingnya.

Ia menatap hamparan putih bersih di depannya. Hamparan putih yang begitu dingin menembus kulitnya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak saat angin kencang menerpa dirinya yang memang mulai kedinginan itu. Pita besar yang menguraikan sisa pita sepanjang 2 meter itu pun turut melambai-lambai terhempas angin. Sepasang sayap putih sedikit bergerak dengan arah yang berlawanan. Sepasang sayap yang begitu indah dan putih tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Bahkan kedua sayap itu berkilauan, seakan terkandung beribu butir berlian yang mampu memantulkan setiap cahaya di sekitarnya. Sayap yang hanya ia yang memiliki.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang lelaki yang memiliki tinggi jauh di banding gadis tersebut mendekat. Ia berjalan santai dengan sangat sopan, ia sangat menjaga sikap di depan gadis itu. Ia memakai yukata berwarna hitam sama seperti sayap yang ia miliki. Ia memakai jubah berwarna putih, pertanda ia memiliki jabatan lebih dari yang lainnya. Lelaki itu memang berbeda, sama seperti gadis bergaun putih yang kini ada di depan matanya. Namun gadis itu lebih istimewa. Dan sangat istimewa.

"Kenapa Anda berada di sini, Putri ***? Sebaiknya Anda masuk karena udara sangat dingin." Kata seseorang bersayap hitam itu dengan nada yang begitu terdengar segan.

"Tidak, aku ingin disini." Kata gadis bersayap putih dengan nada angkuh dan sedikit kesal.

Keduanya diam sejenak. Membiarkan angin dingin membekukan keduanya yang memang membisu sedari tadi.

"Kau, Apa kau akan menemuinya?" tanya gadis bersayap putih tanpa melihat ke arah lelaki yang ditanyainya.

"Saya akan menemuinya jika Putri mengizinkan." Kata Lelaki itu datar.

"Aku ingin kau disini. Aku tidak ingin kau menemuinya apalagi berbicara dengannya." Kata gadis itu angkuh.

"Baiklah, Putri." Kata lelaki bersayap hitam itu tanpa nada marah sama sekali namun sejenak ekspresi terkejut nampak di wajah tampannya.

"Jangan berbicara pada gadis lain, jangan menemui gadis lain. Kau hanya boleh melakukan itu semua denganku." Kata gadis bergaun putih panjang itu dengan nada sedikit memerintah dan ia mulai berbalik menatap sosok lelaki bersayap hitam yang tadi berada di belakangnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang Putri *** inginkan." Kata pemuda itu melihat lekat-lekat gadis mungil di depannya.

"Aku percaya padamu, ***." Kata gadis itu dengan senyum yang begitu berbeda bahkan sorot matanya menunjukkan reaksi layaknya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

***(n_n)***

"Eeemmm…" gumam gadis yang kini tengah tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur.

"Rukia, kau bisa terlambat kalau begini terus!" kata Hisana, kakak Rukia.

"Iya, Kak. Aku bangun kok." Kata Rukia lesu yang kini telah berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Lagi-lagi mimpi aneh itu. Sebenarnya siapa sih mereka? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas? Bahkan nama mereka terdengar samar-samar di telingaku." kata Rukia malas yang kini menyambar handuk chappy miliknya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

**SMA Karakura.**

Saat ini Rukia tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat serius dengan sahabatnya sedari TK. Ia bernama Hinamori Momo.

"Aku memimpikannya lagi, Hinamori." Kata Rukia lesu yang kini memakan bentonya bersama Hinamori di tempat duduk yang terletak tepat di samping jendela.

"Aku juga memimpikan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya, Rukia. Aku jadi bingung sendiri." Kata Hinamori ikut-ikutan.

Saat mereka sibuk menceritakan masing-masing mimpinya tadi malam, tiba-tiba suara teriakan yang menggelegar berhasil mengagetkan kedua gadis itu.

"Teman-teman! Cepat keluar deh! Kak Grimmjow datang ke sekolah lho?" teriak gadis bernama Nel yang memuja setengah mati model sekaligus bintang iklan terkenal yang memiliki rambut biru yang sangat ngejreng itu.

Semua gadis di dalam kelas Rukia langsung bersorak gembira, kemudian berlari menuju ke pintu keluar. Namun langkah mereka terhenti saat seorang gadis manis bernama Senna meneriakkan sesuatu yang sama kerasnya seperti yang Nel lakukan setengah menit yang lalu.

"Teman-teman! Cepat ke gedung olahraga deh! Kak Ichigo sekarang sedang bertanding dengan Tim SMA Hueco Mundo. Keren sekali!" teriak Senna dengan semangat 45 yang menggebu-gebu.

"Kyaaaaaaa… Kak Ichigo! Aku mau ke gedung olahraga saja!"

"Aku memilih menyambut Pangeran Grimmjow saja!"

"Aku ke gedung olahraga!"

"Aku mau lihat Kak Grimmjow! Udah kangen!"

Para gadis-gadis itu kini membelah membentuk 2 kubu, yang satu keluar menuju ke arah kiri dan satunya ke arah kanan. Hinomori dan Rukia hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat aksi teman-teman sekelasnya itu. Rukia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa hebatnya seorang lelaki angkuh berambut biru, dan apa sih daya tarik lelaki dingin berambut orange sehingga mereka tergila-gila seperti itu. Alasan mereka masih misterius bagi Rukia yang memang berbeda dari mereka. Apa memang dirinya yang tidak normal? Itulah pikiran aneh yang berkutat dalam otak Rukia saat ini.

"Kau tidak mau ikut mereka juga, Hinamori?" Tanya Rukia yang mengetahui apa yang Hinamori inginkan.

"Emm… sebenarnya aku ingin melihat Kak Ichigo bermain. Kau mau menemaniku, Rukia?" Tanya Hinamori takut-takut.

"Baiklah. Tidak ada pilihan lain kan? Ayo!" kata Rukia yang kini memasukkan bento miliknya ke dalam laci dan diikuti oleh Hinamori. Mereka pun pergi ke arah gedung olahraga bersama.

***(n_n)***

Tampak begitu sangat ramai. Malah sangat teramat ramai. Banyak siswa-siswi yang melihat permainan Tim Basket SMA kebanggaannya melawan SMA Hueco Mundo saat ini. Namun kebanyakan pengunjung disini adalah seorang wanita. Mereka meneriakkan nama seseorang dengan begitu semangatnya.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki! Kurosaki!"

Itulah suara yang terpantul begitu keras dari dalam gedung olahraga yang luas itu.

Sekarang Hinamori dan Rukia tengah berdesak-desakan menuju ke posisi paling tepat untuk menonton pertandingan lebih jelas. Dengan ogah-ogahan Rukia mengikuti arah kemana Hinamori pergi. Namun di tengah jalan tanpa Rukia sadari ia terpisah dengan Hinamori. Rukia pun memilih untuk menyandarkan dirinya di belakang tepatnya di tembok dekat pintu ruang klub basket.

Kerjaan Rukia hanya melihat punggung-punggung berwarna putih yang berjajar begitu serawutan di depannya. Rukia malas untuk menerobos gerombolan orang-orang fanatik itu, bikin pegal saja. Itulah yang Rukia pikirkan saat ini. Dengan sangat jenuh Rukia mendengarkan jeritan yang menggema-gema hingga hampir memecahkan gendang telinganya.

Namun sejenak ia memandang ke arah ring yang lumayan jauh itu. Dengan gerakan lambat, Rukia melihat tangan kekar meraih ring yang tinggi tersebut dan bola berhasil memasukinya. Sekilas Rukia terpesona, ia melihat warna rambut seseorang itu, orange. Dengan badan penuh peluh dan kulit yang berkilauan karena keringat, Rukia melihat sosok Ichigo melompat memasukkan bola tepat di atas ring langsung dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Keereeen…" kata Rukia tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata yang begitu tabu baginya.

PRIIIIIITTTT………

Terdengar bunyi peluit panjang dari arah tengah gedung olahraga tersebut. Itu merupakan pertanda bahwa pertandingan telah usai. Tiba-tiba saja deretan tembok punggung di depan Rukia terbuka, memberi jalan pada seseorang yang baru saja dikatakan keren oleh seorang Rukia.

Ichigo menuju ke arah ruang klub untuk istirahat disana, tampangnya tampak begitu datar dan seram seperti biasa. Tidak ada raut kesenangan dalam wajahnya meskipun timnya menang telak dengan perolehan skor 82-30. Rukia memandangnya, ia memiliki tinggi yang jauh lebih besar daripada Rukia sehingga Rukia harus mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap wajah tampannya yang dingin.

Ichigo melihat Rukia, pandangannya terpaku, kedua pasang mata itu tak henti menatap, seakan keduanya menemukan sesuatu yang mereka cari selama ini. Mereka tidak bersuara hanya saling menatap dengan posisi Rukia yang masih bersandar di tembok dan keadaan Ichigo yang berjalan lambat menuju ke arah ruang klub di samping Rukia. Ichigo kembali melihat ke depan saat ia tepat sampai di depan Rukia. Rukia sedikit kecewa, namun saat Ichigo melewatinya, ia merasakan suatu getaran yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya. Begitu juga jantungnya, iramanya kini jauh lebih cepat daripada yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Bau ini, Rukia sangat mengenal bau ini dengan baik.

"Wangi ini? Aku merasa sangat mengenalnya? Tapi kapan ? Dan dimana?" Tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri saat Ichigo telah berhasil melewatinya dan wangi itu pun hilang begitu saja.

Rukia mulai berpikir, apa sebelumnya ia pernah sedekat tadi dengan Ichigo? Jawabanya tidak. Namun kenapa rasa itu begitu berbeda, wangi itu membuat jantung Rukia berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat sampai membuat Rukia sedikit lemas. Saat Rukia berpikir keras tentang hal tersebut, Hinamori datang mengejutkan dirinya yang melamun.

"Rukia!"

"Hi... Hinamori? Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" Kata Rukia kesal.

"Maaf deh! Habis kamu melamun saja sedari tadi." Kata Hinamori sedikit mecucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas. Kau ini menghilang begitu saja! Aku kan malas berada di sini!" Kata Rukia yang kini mengambil langkah mendahului Hinamori.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf tadi. Baiklah, kita langsung ke kelas saja." Kata Hinamori yang kini mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Rukia.

Bruk

Rukia jauh yang sebelumnya terhuyung ke belakang setelah menabrak dada bidang seseorang yang belum sempat ia lihat wujudnya.

"Aduuh! Siapa sih yang menabrakku?" kata Rukia pelan yang kini memegangi pantatnya yang sedikit nyeri.

"Maafkan aku, kau bisa berdiri kan?" kata seseorang itu lembut dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Rukia mendongak melihat seseorang yang menabraknya tadi. Yang pertama Rukia lihat adalah rambutnya yang mencolok dan sedikit mengganggu matanya. Tapi Rukia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menyambut tangan itu, karena dia memang membutuhkannya.

Hinamori yang berada di samping Rukia hanya bisa menatap cengo ke arah Rukia, begitu juga gadis-gadis di sekitar Rukia. Rukia kini telah berdiri dan menatap seseorang yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau sama sepertiku, Nona. Panggil aku Grimmjow. Siapa namamu?" kata Grimmjow masih dengan menggenggam tangan Rukia.

Rukia hanya mengangkat sedikit alisnya tidak mengerti dengan maksud Grimmjow, namun kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan Grimmjow dengan sangat biasa.

"Rukia." Kata Rukia menatap Grimmjow datar.

"Rukia, Nama yang bagus. Semoga kita bisa menjadi partner yang baik." Kata Grimmjow dengan senyum penuh arti.

Saat kalimat terkahir itu keluar dari mulut Grimmjow, terdengar suara teriakan dari belakang yang membuat perhatian ketiga orang itu teralih.

"Woi, Grimmjow! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kabur dari perintahku begitu saja." Kata seseorang yang jauh lebih pendek dari Grimmjow namun sama-sama memiliki rambut yang begitu mencolok.

"Oh, Ketua. Aku kabur darimu karena merasakan mereka berdua." Kata Grimmjow menunjuk kedua gadis di depannya dengan kedua bola matanya.

"Oh, kau sudah menemukannya, siapa namamu?" kata seseorang yang baru saja datang tadi kepada Hinamori.

Hinamori dan Rukia saling menatap. Mereka bertanya-tanya, sebegitu pentingnya kah nama mereka sampai-sampai ketua OSIS datang dan langsung menanyai mareka.

"Hei! Kalian tidak mendengarku?" kata Hitsugaya sedikit tidak sabar.

"A… aku Hinamori, dan dia Rukia." Kata Hinamori sedikit gugup dan malu.

Tak lama kemudian Rukia merasakan sesuatu. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat tiba-tiba. Ia mengetahui sebab keganjilan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya itu setelah mendengar suara seseorang tepat di belakangnya.

"Kenapa semua berkumpul disini? Toushiro, Grimmjow." Kata Ichigo yang kini berdiri tepat di belakang Rukia membuat tubuh Rukia kaku seketika.

"Kami menemukan mereka." Kata Hitsugaya datar tanpa menatap Ichigo.

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya menatap rambut hitam gadis yang tengah diam mematung sedari tadi dan saat ini gadis itu membelakangi dirinya. Ichigo tersenyum sekilas dan meninggalkan tempat itu melewati bagian samping dari Rukia.

"Wangi ini… Kenapa aku begitu menyukainya." Kata Rukia saat merasakan bau khas yang hanya Ichigolah yang memilikinya.

"Hei! Ichigo. Aku ingin melanjutkan duel balap kita minggu lalu!" kata Grimmjow yang kemudian berlari mengejar Ichigo yang tengah berjalan santai menuju ke luar gedung. Hitsugaya membalikkan badan dan dengan santai serta tampang angkuh andalannya, ia berjalan mengikuti arah kedua temannya pergi.

***(n_n)***

**Pulang sekolah.**

Saat ini Rukia tengah berjalan gontai menuju ke arah rumahnya dengan hanya sendiri saja. Hinamori tidak bisa menemaninya karena ia harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama temannya yang lain dan mereka berdua memang tidak mendapat kelompok yang sama.

Rukia melintasi jalan yang lumayan sepi itu kemudian duduk di sebuah halte bus menunggu jemputannya. Tiba-tiba saja 3 lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan memakai seragam sekolah khusus laki-laki yang tadi menjadi lawan tim basket sekolahnya, berhenti tiba-tiba mengelilingi Rukia. Rukia hanya memasang wajah tenang tidak menghiraukan mereka.

Ketiganya tertawa menyeringai mendekati Rukia. Salah satu dari mereka malah mengambil pisau lipat dari saku belakangnya.

"Wah! Ada gadis manis." Kata seseorang berambut kuning dengan nama Izuru Kira yang tertulis jelas di bagian seragam kanannya.

"Sepertinya dia dari sekolah itu." Kata seseorang berkepala botak dan dipanggil Ikkaku oleh temannya yang satu lagi.

"Kita habisi saja sekarang, Ikkaku." Kata seseorang lagi yang memiliki tanda pengenal bernama Shinji Hirako di dada kanannya.

"Tenang dulu, lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan." Kata Ikaku yang kini duduk disamping Rukia.

"Mau ku antar pulang, Manis?" goda Ikkaku sambil memainkan sedikit rambut Rukia.

Reflek Rukia berdiri dan berteriak.

"Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!" Kata Rukia sedikit mundur ke samping.

"Waw! Waw! Orangnya jual mahal, Bos!" kata Kira yang melihat perlawanan Rukia.

"Di manis-manisin malah memberontak. Maunya yang kasar ya?" kata Shinji kemudian mencengkeram tangan kanan Rukia. Rukia memejamkan matanya erat karena takut. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara seseorang memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke tiang besi tepat di samping kepala Shinji yang telah menyakiti Rukia.

"Pergi!" kata seseorang itu dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Wah, dia! Cepat pergi!" Kata Kira segera kembali menuju ke motor miliknya diikuti oleh kedua teman yang lain dan mereka pun lenyap dengan cepat.

"Apa sudah aman? Apa aku bisa membuka mataku sekarang?" kata Rukia dalam hati yang kini tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ?" Kata seseorang itu yang kini sudah naik di atas motor kesayangannya yaitu motor besar bertipe Mach Ness berwarna orange mencolok dengan ornamen api yang mencuat-cuat berwarna hitam di samping kanan dan kiri body bawahnya. Rukia terdiam sejenak, detak jantung itu kembali terasa. Tak henti Rukia menatap sosok yang mampu membawa sensasi aneh dalam dirinya.

"Hei, kau tuli ya? Cepat naik!" kata seseorang itu yang berhasil membuat Rukia marah dan berjalan berlainan arah dengan tempat motornya terparkir.

Lelaki berpostur tinggi itu kemudian menghela nafas dan menghidupkan mesin motornya kemudian melaju perlahan di samping Rukia.

"Kubilang cepat naik!" katanya sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak mau! Dasar orange bodoh!"

Ichigo yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran pun kemudian meraih tangan Rukia, membawanya mendekat kemudian menariknya kebelakang. Awalnya Rukia memberontak tapi kemudian ia menyerah juga. Rukia pun terpaksa pulang bersama Ichigo.

Di sepanjang jalan tak hentinya Rukia berwas-was ria. Ichigo selalu berhenti mendadak, kemudian langsung menarik gas dan hal itu berhasil membuat Rukia jantungan. Berulang kali Rukia tidak sengaja menyentuh kedua bahu Ichigo untuk berpegangan karena gaya menyetir Ichigo yang sedikit urakan seperti pembalap. Tapi itu memang salah satu hobinya selain bermain basket.

***(n_n)* **

Sepanjang jalan mereka hanya diam, Ichigo terus membawa Rukia tanpa arah yang jelas, namun kemudian Ichigo menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah gapura besar. Rukia sedikit menghirup udara sejuk dan mencium aroma asin di sekitarnya. Ia juga samar-samar mendengar deburan ombak memecah keheningan di hari yang semakin sore itu. Rukia sedikit bingung kenapa Ichigo membawanya kemari, ia pun memberanikan bertanya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari, Ichigo?" kata Rukia yang menyebut nama kakak kelasnya asal-asalan.

Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Ia memarkirkan motornya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Rukia. Rukia yang tidak mau di tinggal sendirian pun akhirnya mengikuti arah yang Ichigo tuju.

Sungguh indah, hamparan pasir putih bersih mengelilingi air biru jernih dengan warna sedikit kehijauan. Rukia sangat terpana, baru pertama kalinya ia melihat pantai seindah ini. Tanpa sadar Rukia berlari menuju ke bibir pantai melewati Ichigo yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam dengan sebelah tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, membuat posisinya begitu santai dan enak di pandang.

Rukia mulai berlarian tidak jelas menyusuri hamparan luasan air paling tepi dari laut itu. Ichigo tersenyum melihat tingkah Rukia. Saat matahari telah berwarna jingga sempurna Rukia mendudukkan dirinya pasrah di atas pasir, membiarkan ombak-ombak kecil membasahi roknya.

Perlahan Ichigo mendekat ke arah Rukia kemudian duduk tepat di samping Rukia. Rukia mengalihkan pandangan pada makhluk yang baru saja beralih duduk di sebelahnya. Rukia menatapnya dalam dan tanpa sadar ia terpaku pada objek yang begitu indah itu menurutnya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo tanpa melihat ke arah Rukia.

Seketika itu juga Rukia sadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke matahari tenggelam.

"Kau? Akhirnya kau datang kesini." kata Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Rukia.

Rukia pun menatap Ichigo, tepatnya kedua matanya. Mereka bertatapan lama, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sekarang tengah saling mengagumi orang yang ada di hadapannya. Rukia mencium wangi itu. Dan tanpa sadar Rukia semakin mendekat pada Ichigo, mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih ke samping. Ia sangat menyukai harum itu, dan itu membuat jantung Rukia mengalami reaksi juga.

Saat Rukia berusaha semakin mendekat, Ichigo pun terbawa suasana dan ikut-ikutan mendekat tanpa suara. Mereka sangat dekat bahkan mereka sudah bisa saling merasakan hembusan nafas mereka masing-masing. Namun tiba-tiba Ichigo sadar dan langsung berdiri, Rukia pun terkejut dan sadar atas kelakuannya. Ia hanya bisa diam saat ini.

"Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang." Kata Ichigo mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu.

Rukia bangun dari posisi duduknya kemudian sedikit mengelap roknya yang kotor oleh pasir, ia masih heran dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku melakukan hal seperti itu?" kata Rukia yang mampu ia katakan dalam hati saja.

***(n_n)***

Di tempat yang sama, gadis bersayap putih yang berkilauan itu menatap kosong butiran salju yang turun begitu bebasnya. Dengan tetap menggunakan gaun yang sama, ia menyentuh pohon kering itu dan mengamati permukaannya yang kasar.

"Anda sedang menunggu siapa, Putri?" kata seseorang bersayap hitam, sayap yang tidak umum dimiliki oleh kalangan lainnya.

"Aku menunggu seseorang. Aku menunggu dia." Jawab gadis itu kini dengan nada sedikit sedih.

Seseorang bersayap hitam itu hanya mempertahankan posisinya dan menunggu gadis yang tengah diam tersebut menikmati suasana dingin yang sangat ia sukai tersebut.

"Anda bisa sakit, Putri ***." Kata seseorang itu dengan terus menatap gadis bersayap putih berkilauan dengan sangat cemas.

Gadis itu memandang lelaki bersayap hitam tersebut, ia menatapnya dengan sayu.

"Aku menunggumu… Aku akan selalu menunggumu…" Kata gadis bersayap putih dengan nada sendu.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa." Jawab lelaki bersayap hitam itu seperti biasa.

**SMA Karakura.**

"Aku lelah memimpikannya setiap hari. Dasar, mimpi gaje!" kata Rukia malas.

"Aku juga, Rukia. Kenapa kita mendapat mimpi yang aneh ya?" Tanya Hinamori yang kini hanya menopang dagu putus asa.

"Entahlah." Kata Rukia singkat yang kini menatap buliran hujan yang menetes cukup deras dari jendela di sampingnya.

Rukia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar tiba-tiba.

"Kau mau kemana, Rukia?" Tanya Hinamori pada Rukia.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Kata Rukia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Hinamori hanya melepaskan nafas beratnya, ia tahu kebiasaan Rukia tersebut. Dan ia tidak ingin bertanya lebih banyak lagi karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

***(n_n)***

Saat ini Rukia tengah turun ke lantai satu dan menuju ke taman belakang di samping perpustakaan. Ia duduk berteduh di bangku yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat itu. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Menghirup aroma khas saat hujan turun. Itulah yang di senangi Rukia, hawa sejuk menerpa tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan. Ia tersenyum mencium aroma kesegaran bumi. Bau tanah, itulah bau yang Rukia senangi. Bau yang menurut Rukia sangat segar dan mampu menenangkan hatinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya seseorang mengganggu ritual keramat Rukia.

Rukia menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan sangat terganggu.

"Hei, santailah. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu kok! Bukankah disini dingin? Sebaikanya kau masuk ke dalam." Kata seseorang berambut mencolok itu dengan santainya, sepertinya Rukia sudah sangat sering mendengar kalimat itu.

"Aku senang berada di sini, kalau kau ingin masuk, ya masuk saja, tidak perlu mengajakku." Kata Rukia pada seseorang itu.

Kini lelaki itu duduk tepat di samping Rukia kemudian menyibakkan sedikit rambut birunya ke atas.

"Kalau aku ingin bersamamu disini, bagaimana?" kata Grimmjow pada Rukia yang masih menatap tetesan air yang turun di depannya.

"Terserah kau saja." Kata Rukia datar tanpa menatap Grimmjow.

***(n_n)***

Saat ini Rukia dan Hinamori tengah berjalan berdampingan menuju ke arah rumah mereka yang memang berdekatan. Rukia sudah menelepon kakaknya agar ia tidak di jemput hari ini. Ia ingin berjalan bersama Hinamori. Begitu juga Hinamori, ia sengaja tidak memperbolehkan supirnya menjemput, karena ia ingin berjalan berdua saja dengan sahabatnya.

"Aku merindukan saat seperti ini, Rukia." Kata Hinamori pada Rukia yang berjalan santai di sampingnya.

"Hati-hati, Hinamori. Jangan berjalan di situ." Kata Rukia yang melihat Hinamori berjalan santai di samping jalan bukannya di trotoar.

"Hahahaha… Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa." Kata Hinamori tak menghiraukan Rukia.

Belum sempat Rukia memperingatkan Hinamori sekali lagi, dari arah belakang telah meluncur Mobil Lamborgini berwarna silver dengan ornamen garis-garis biru langit mengelilingi body mobil tersebut dengan sangat sempurna. Mobil tersebut baru saja menyalib sebuah truk besar sehingga kecepatannya masih terbawa saat situasi cepat Rukia menarik lengan Hinamori dengan kekuatan penuh. Alhasil Hinamori jatuh menimpa Rukia dan lengan Rukia bergesekan dengan lantai trotoar yang kasar. Sedangkan Hinamori, lututnya memar dan mulai berdarah.

Mobil Lamborgini itu berhenti di depan mereka, pemilik mobil tersebut keluar dan langsung menghampiri kedua gadis yang kini saling mengaduh merasakan pedih yang luar biasa dari masing-masing lukanya.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang berambut putih itu dengan tatapan sedikit kasihan.

"Hitsugaya-Senpai?" kata Hinamori mengetahui siapa yang nyaris menabraknya tadi.

Dengan cepat Hitsugaya membantu Rukia berdiri kemudian disusul Hinamori. Keduanya dipaksa Hitsugaya untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya setelah Hitsugaya membukakan mobilnya dengan cara mengangkatnya ke atas. Keduanya pun terpaksa menuruti Hitsugaya dan mereka diantar pulang oleh ketua OSIS yang terkenal dingin dan judes itu.

**Kamar Rukia, Malam hari.**

Saat ini Rukia tengah asik membaca buku Biologi di meja belajar berbentuk chappy miliknya yang terletak tak jauh dari jendela kamar. Rukia mulai menguap karena saat ia melihat ke arah jam dinding di samping kirinya, jarum jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 10 tepat.

Rukia berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela kamar untuk menutupnya, namun Rukia terkejut saat ia melihat sosok lelaki tinggi tengah berdiri tegap di atas tiang listrik dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, ia berada tepat di depan mata Rukia saat ini. Ia melihat ke arah kamar Rukia namun dengan secepat kilat bayangan seseorang yang ia kenal itu menghilang. Rukia mengucek kedua matanya sekilas, dan kembali menatap tiang listrik itu. Tidak ada siapa pun disana, Rukia pun mulai heran.

"Sayap?" kata Rukia lirih.

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

Okeh! Ini fic terbaru Ruki, judulnya DONGENG PUTRI DUNIA LAIN. Semoga Readers suka en tergerakkan hatinya untuk me'review.. Ngahahahaha... okeh! Sekian dan terima kasih. Akhir kata...

* * *

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita..

* * *

**

***(n_n)*

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	2. Dongeng 2

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Disclaimer : Obayashi Miyuki

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nge'r'viu

* * *

**

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'_ **Siapa ya..? Lihat aja entar! *dijitak Sora*

**Sacchan Linda Shirayuki_ **Wah! Makasih pujiannya. Yang bersayap itu adalah… entar juga tahu ndiri *plak*

**Zheone Quin_ **Ini dah Update, LuphQuw... Putrinya ya rahasia dunk! Bingung? emang tujuannya gitu. Bikin kamu bingung.. hahahaha

**Aizawa Ayumu_ **Hwaaa.. jatuh cinta ea? Kug ama fic? Jawaban dari pertanyaan Ai akan terungkap di chap-chap selanjutnya.. hehehe *senyum devil*

**Kuroi No Yuki_ **Wah! Bingungnya tingkat tinggi nih! Okeh, okeh! Kamu bakal tambah bingung di chap ini *plak*. Becanda kug!

**Riztichimaru_ **Entar juga tahu ndiri di chap-chap selanjutnya. Mangkanya terus baca ya, Cin! Kalau di bilangin sekarang gag surprise dunk!

**Hwarang Ichikurasaki_ **Wah ilernya mengalir sampai sini, Cin! Hiiee… Yakz! Yang di atas tiang tu Autor, hehehe.. ngadem coz panas di dalam kamar. Jawabnya… ada deh!

**Sava Kaladze_ **Iya, Ruki dah nyicil kug, jadi kurang 3 fic yang lom tuntas. Yang satu udah di update en dah tamat yang satunya agi yaitu Kisah Yang Sempurna, nunggu waktu yang tepat. Jadi tungguin aja ya, Cin!

**Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki_ **Siapa ya… Emm… rahasia dunk! *bletak! `di jitak`* Trim'z udah r'viu.

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki_ **Wah, pertanyaan Nee-chan banyak uga ya… tapi sayang banget Ruki gak bisa jawab. Hehehe… biar surprise aja…

**RukiaHinata_ **Yeee… yakin bener kamu, Cin! Lihat aje entar jawaban'na. oyi? Aku gak bisa mastiin ke kamunya.

**Edogawa Luffy_ **Semuanya bakal terungkap di chap-chap selanjutnya, hehehe… mangkanya baca terus ea? Makasih dah setia me'r'viu daku... hiksu.. *terharu*

**NicaTeef_ **Iya, IchiRuki agi. Moga Nica suka en baca terus ^_^

**Ichirukiluna gituloh_** Iya, ya. Luna bener juga sih? Tapi sebenarnya inti dari ni cerita persahabatan. Jadi masa romance'na yang Ruki ganti. Oh No! jadi gini ajah deh. Hohoho…

* * *

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 1

* * *

**

Setiap hari Rukia selalu memimpikan mereka berdua, orang yang memiliki sayap putih dan hitam. Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka selalu hadir dalam mimpi Rukia. Tiba-tiba pada suatu malam Rukia melihat sosok manusia bersayap. Apakah itu yang selama ini hadir dalam mimpi Rukia?

* * *

**~DONGENG PUTRI DUNIA LAIN~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Rukia mengucek kedua matanya sekilas, dan kembali menatap tiang listrik itu. Tidak ada siapa pun disana, Rukia pun mulai heran.

"Sayap?" kata Rukia lirih.

Rukia masih terdiam, namun dengan segera ia menutup jendela dan berlari ke kasurnya, menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sayap hitam? Apakah mimpiku jadi kenyataan? Ataukah hantu? Malaikat? Aduh, aku takut!" Kata Rukia kemudian ia memejamkan mata erat-erat dengan seluruh tubuh tertutup oleh selimut.

***(n_n)***

Seseorang bersayap hitam itu terus terbang di gelapnya malam dan ia berhenti di atap sebuah rumah. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik saja ia telah berada di dalam sebuah kamar sekarang.

Ia mengamati sebentar ruangan itu dan kemudian matanya terpaku pada sosok gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat tengah tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya. Ia tersenyum sekilas kemudian mendekat. Perlahan ia mengelus rambut gadis itu.

"Aku telah menemukanmu, Tobiume." Kata lelaki bersayap hitam itu lembut.

Gadis yang tengah tertidur itu hanya diam. Ia tengah bermimpi, bermimpi tentang hal yang sama di setiap harinya.

***(n_n)* **

"Lama sekali sih! Dasar, Bodoh!" kata seorang gadis manis berambut coklat dengan muka jutek.

Gadis itu masihlah anak-anak, mungkin umurnya sekitar 7 tahunan. Ia tengah mondar-mandir menunggu seseorang. Sesekali ia terbang ke angkasa dengan sayap putih yang ia miliki. Ia memetik buah yang berada di sekitarnya, sekedar mengalihkan kejenuhan karena menunggu terlalu lama. Sudah lebih dari 5 buah yang ia makan. Tapi yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak juga muncul.

**Sret!**

Dalam hembusan angin yang singkat sosok lelaki seumuran dengan gadis itu muncul secara tiba-tiba di depannya namun bedanya ia memiliki tinggi lebih dari gadis itu. Gadis itu menunjukkan ekspresi kaget secara reflek. Setelah tahu siapa yang datang tersebut gadis kecil itu langsung membuang muka.

"Hei, kau marah?" kata lelaki sebaya dengan gadis itu dan memiliki sayap hitam di punggungnya.

"…"

"Hei, aku kan ada keperluan sebentar tadi." Kata lelaki bersayap hitam itu mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu."

"Aku kan sudah datang, ayo bermain!"

"Aku sudah malas!"

"Ya sudah aku pergi." Kata lelaki itu bersiap menerbangkan dirinya.

"Tunggu, duduklah disini." Kata gadis manis itu kemudian.

Dengan cepat bocah bersayap hitam itu mengambil duduk di samping gadis manis tersebut.

"Kau akan terus bersamaku kan?" Tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja kan?" jawab bocah bersayap hitam.

"Sampai kita dewasa dan tua nanti?"

"Tentu saja. Aku berjanji."

"Apa buktinya?" Tanya gadis itu pada lelaki di sampingnya.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Aku pernah melihat, kalau orang-orang dewasa berjanji akan bersama seumur hidup harus memberi cincin satu sama lain."

"Jadi kau menginginkan cincin dariku?"

"Kalau kau mau ya…"

Belum sempat gadis kecil itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, lelaki bersayap hitam itu langsung berdiri dan menyusuri taman tersebut. Diantara padang rerumputan ia mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membuat sebuah cincin.

Ia memetik bunga yang memiliki tangkai yang lentur kemudian ia bentuk melingkar tangkai tersebut dengan bunga itu sendiri sebagai hiasan.

"Apa yang kau cari, ***?" teriak gadis itu.

Dengan cepat lelaki itu menuju ke arah teriakan barusan.

"Ulurkan tanganmu." Kata lelaki bersayap hitam itu.

"Hn?" kata gadis itu heran sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Dengan perlahan lelaki bersayap hitam itu memakaikan cincin buatannya tepat di jari manis gadis tersebut. Gadis itu tersenyum begitu senangnya.

"Bagus sekali! Terima kasih, ***." Kata gadis itu kagum dan bahagia.

"Itu adalah bukti bahwa kita akan selalu bersama, ***."

Kemudian kedua bocah itu bermain kejar-kejaran bersama. Memetik beberapa bunga dan terbang bersama di angkasa. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

**Pagi hari.**

"Ah, aku memimpikannya lagi, dasar!" kata Hinamori yang kini telah bangun dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

**SMA Karakura. Saat istirahat.**

"Rukia, aku bermimpi lagi. Kali ini aku memimpikan 2 bocah. Kenapa aku takut ya?" kata Hinamori menjelaskan.

"Ah, sudahlah jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Aku saja ku bawa santai. Buat apa kita pikirkan dalam-dalam. Tidak ada gunanya juga, toh itu hanya mimpi." Kata Rukia santai.

"Iya juga. Ku benar."

"Oh, iya, Hinamori. Kemarin samar-samar aku melihat lelaki aneh bersayap hitam."

"Benarkah? Dimana, Rukia?"

"Di atas tiang listrik depan rumahku. Aku takut. Jangan-jangan itu malaikat pencabut nyawaku lagi."

"Ah, kau jangan bergurau! Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja terbawa mimpi itu."

"Iya juga ya..." kata Rukia menundukkan kepalanya yang terasa berat.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama sampai seseorang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian kedua gadis itu.

"Teman-teman! Dia kembali! Black Devil kembali!" Kata seseorang itu dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Black Devil kembali?"

"Wah, akan terjadi hal-hal heboh nih!"

"Sebaiknya kita lihat!"

"Iya, ayo!"

Rukia dan Hinamori hanya memasang wajah penuh tanya. Karena mereka adalah murid pindahan dan masih baru di sini.

"Memang ada apa sih?" Tanya Rukia penasaran pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh, Michiru. Ada apa sih?" Tanya Hinamori mencari informasi.

"Black Devil, dia adalah siswa angkatan di atas kita yang paling sering kena masalah. 5 bulan sudah dia membolos, padahal ia hanya diskors selama 2 minggu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan." terang Michiru dengan wajah serius.

"Wah, parah sekali ya?" kata Rukia ngikut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihatnya juga, Rukia?" tawar Hinamori dengan wajah serius.

"Boleh juga, ayo!"

Mereka berdua pun segera mengikuti gerombolan yang ada di depannya dengan semangat untuk menuju ke lantai 1.

**Lantai satu, koridor depan.**

Rambut hitam dan seragam yang sangat tidak rapi. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan angkuhnya menyusuri setiap kelas dengan pandangan ganjil dari setiap siswa yang perlahan menghindar dan menjauh. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Dengan baju yang keluar sepenuhnya dan kancing setelah kerah yang terbuka. Ia berjalan layaknya seorang penguasa. Ia menuju ke gedung olahraga.

**Gedung Olahraga.**

Saat ini salah satu bintang di sekolah itu yaitu, Ichigo Kurosaki tengah memainkan bola basket di tangannya dengan sangat lincah. Ia tengah berlatih untuk persiapan pertandingan 5 hari lagi.

**Brak!**

Bunyi pintu gedung olahraga yang dibuka paksa dengan menggunakan tendangan kaki. Lelaki yang telah mengejutkan Ichigo beserta anggota tim yang lain itu mulai berjalan santai dengan tangan kiri yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku dengan cool'nya.

Dan dengan masih memegang bola basket, Ichigo mengarahkan padangannya ke arah sosok lelaki berambut hitam tersebut. Ichigo menatapnya dengan mata datar tanpa ekspresi. Tidak seperti yang lainnya, semua anggota tim kecuali Ichigo telah lari menjauhi area lapangan basket dan minggir ke area penonton, merapat ke dinding.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Brengsek!" kata lelaki bertampang sangar dan berambut hitam itu.

"Cih! Kau!" jawab Ichigo menatap lelaki tersebut dengan biasa.

**Buak!**

Dengan gerakan cepat lelaki berambut hitam itu meninju pipi Ichigo dengan sangat keras hingga Ichigo jatuh dan tubuhnya terseret kebelakang bergesekan dengan lantai beberapa senti.

Ichigo mengelap aliran darah kecil di ujung bibirnya santai bahkan dengan seringai mengentengkan.

"Aku benci ekspresi jelekmu itu!" Kata si rambut hitam mengangkat tubuh Ichigo dengan mencengkeram ke arahnya.

Entah kenapa Ichigo sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk membalasnya. Bahkan ia hanya tersenyum datar dan itu berarti hinaan bagi lelaki yang menyerangnya tadi.

"Sial kau!" maki seseorang berambut hitam tadi.

Saat seseorang itu akan melayangkan tinjuan untuk kedua kalinya, tiba-tiba dengan cepat seseorang memegang kepalan tangannya dan gerakan itu terhenti seketika.

Kini ruangan olah raga itu telah terpenuhi oleh penonton dari segala penjuru kelas termasuk Hinamori dan Rukia. Malahan kedua gadis itu berada di bagian paling depan untuk menontonnya.

"Ya ampun kak Ichigo?" Kata Hinamori kaget saat melihat lelaki pujaannya di hajar oleh lelaki yang dijuluki Black Devil itu.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" Tanya Rukia melihat lekat-lekat seseorang yang masih mencengkeram kerah Ichigo.

**Di pihak lain.**

"Hentikan, Kaien!" kata seseorang yang menahan tinjuan Keien tadi.

"Lepas, Grimmjow! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur!" ronta Kaien penuh emosi.

"Kalau kalian tidak segera menghentikan ini semua. Aku akan bertindak!" Kata Hitsugaya dengan tatapan tajam khas miliknya.

Kaien langsung melepas cengkraman tangannya dari kerah Ichigo dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Aku pergi." Kata Kaien singkat kemudian menuju pintu keluar.

Saat melihat Kaien menuju ke arah pintu, Hinamori, Rukia dan teman-teman yang lain langsung membukakan jalan takut-takut. Saat Kaien melewati Hinamori dan Rukia, sekilas Rukia merasakan sesuatu. Lelaki berambut hitam tadi melihat ke arah Hinamori kemudian dirinya sekilas. Dan kemudian membuang muka meneruskan langkahnya sendiri saja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ichigo?" Tanya Grimmjow pada Ichigo yang kini membenahi bajunya yang sedikit berantakkan.

"Hanya seperti ini saja. Aku sudah terbiasa." Kata Ichigo santai kemudian berjalan meninggalkan gedung itu karena bel sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit lalu.

"Mereka tidak berubah." Kata Hitsugaya memandang punggung Ichigo yang berangsur menghilang di balik pintu.

**Rumah Rukia.  
**

"Sebenarnya apa yang kurasakan tadi? Kenapa aku merasa aneh pada orang itu." Kata Rukia di atas kasur miliknya.

Perlahan suara rintikan hujan terdengar. Rukia menuruni kasurnya perlahan dan menuju ke arah jendela. Ia membuka jendela itu lebih lebar. Melihat rintikan hujan yang begitu deras tiba-tiba. Ia menghirup segala bau di sekitarnya mendengarkan segala gemericik air yang ditimbulkan. Ia tenang sesaat.

Namun saat Rukia memandang ke arah jalan kecil di depan rumahnya. Ia melihat seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut hitam yang ia kenal tengah berjalan gontai dengan memegangi lengan kiri atasnya menembus hujan. Awalnya Rukia memandangnya cuek, tapi tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu jatuh tersengkur di atas jalan. Rukia terkejut dan langsung mengambil langkah cepat menuju ke lantai bawah.

Rukia melihat sekilas lelaki itu. Ia sendiri menjadi basah kuyub seperti lelaki itu. Dengan cepat Rukia berjongkok dan menanyainya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Rukia sedikit keras menyaingi suara derasnya hujan.

"…" lelaki itu hanya diam namun terdengar erangan kesakitan yang begitu lirih.

"Ber… berdarah?" kata Rukia terkejut saat melihat lengan lelaki itu yang terluka cukup dalam.

Dengan cepat Rukia meraih sebelah tangan yang tak terluka dari lelaki itu, kemudian sedikit membantunya berdiri dan berjalan. Lelaki itu masih dalam kondisi sadar namun sangat lemah. Rukia sangat kesulitan membantu lelaki tersebut karena tinggi badannya yang jauh berbeda dari Rukia.

Sampainya di dalam rumah, Rukia membantu membaringkan lelaki yang masih berseragam itu di sofa kemudian ia berlari ke belakang mengambil handuk dan kotak P3K.

Ia mengelap tubuh lelaki itu pelan-pelan agar ia tidak marah. Dan mulai mengobati lengannya yang terluka. Terdengar erangan lirih dari bibir lelaki tampan di depannya. Rukia hanya bisa melakukan apa yang ia bisa.

Namun tiba-tiba pergelangan tangan Rukia di genggam lemah oleh seseorang itu. Dan matanya melihat ke arah sepasang mata violet Rukia.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" katanya dengan nada yang sedikit kasar.

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan konyolmu itu?" kata Rukia dengan nada yang sama.

"…" lelaki itu hanya diam kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Rukia.

Rukia melanjutkan membalut luka Kaien dengan perban putih miliknya.

"Sudah selesai… Namamu Kaien kan? Aku Rukia. Tadi aku melihatmu berkelahi dengan Ichigo." Kata Rukia panjang lebar dan sekali lagi menyebut nama kakak kelasnya asal-asalan.

"Kau mengenal Ichigo?" Tanya Kaien.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak." Kata Rukia datar kemudian mulai berdiri.

Keheningan menyertai mereka sekilas.

"Aku akan mencarikan baju untukmu. Kau istirahat saja dulu disini." Kata Rukia tanpa memandang Kaien..

Kaien memandang punggung Rukia yang menuju ke atas.

"Cih! Hollow sialan." kata Kaien yang masih lumayan merasakan sakit di lengan atasnya yang robek tadi.

**Beberapa saat kemudian.**

Rukia kini telah membawa baju ganti yang ia rasa cocok untuk seorang Kaien. Namun saat ia sampai si sofa tadi, ia tidak melihat sosok Kaien sama sekali.

"Dasar, tidak tahu di untung!" kata Rukia jutek kemudian kembali ke lantai atas.

***(n_n)***

Saat ini gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam sebahu tengah diam termenung di dalam sebuah ruangan mewah yang begitu besar. Ia merasa sangat bosan. Setiap hari berada di dalamnya. Sama sekali tidak pernah dirinya menikmati indahnya dunia luar sepanjang ia hidup di dunia lain itu.

Setiap detik ia habiskan dalam ruangan itu, ruang yang lengkap akan segala fasilitas layaknya dikhususkan untuk seorang putri.

Tak lama kemudian pintu besar utama itu terbuka, dan nampaklah wanita bersayap putih yang memakai gaun kurang lebih sama dengan dirinya, namun yang di pakai wanita itu lebih terlihat biasa saja bila di bandingkan dengan apa yang di pakai oleh gadis kecil yang terkurung tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Anda, Putri ***?" Tanya wanita yang lebih dewasa itu sopan dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"…" gadis kecil itu hanya diam.

Ia tidak mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita di depannya karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah berkomunikasi banyak dengan makhluk seperti dirinya. Karena ia terkurung.

"Pasti Putri merasa bosan."

"Apa itu bosan?" Tanya gadis kecil itu mulai mendekat.

Wanita itu kemudian menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang dimaksud dengan bosan, sedih, marah dan segala ekspresi perasaan yang dimiliki manusia. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala kecilnya dengan sangat polos.

"Saya permisi dulu, Putri."

"Iya, Soi Fon. Besok kesini lagi ya? Aku… aku senang!" Kata gadis kecil itu mengingat apa yang telah di ajarkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Soi Fon hanya tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri. Ia berjalan menuju ruang utama dari Istana megah itu. Dan menghadap seseorang sebagai atasannya.

"Byakuya-sama, saya merasa Putri mengalami kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi. Saya kira Putri membutuhkan teman sebaya yang bisa menemani hari-harinya." Kata Soi Fon.

"Aku mengerti, kau boleh mencarikan pendamping untuknya. Aku percayakan semuanya padamu." Kata lelaki berwajah tampan dan angkuh itu kepada orang terpercayanya.

"Baik, Byakuya-sama. Saya akan mencari anak terbaik dan terpandai untuk menemani Putri.

**Ruang putri.**

"Putri, silakan Anda memilih. Salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi teman putri." Kata Soi Fon yang datang bersama 2 bocah seumuran dengan putri tersebut.

Putri itu menatap mereka dengan bingung. Baru pertama kali mereka melihat makhluk yang sebaya dengannya. Ia memperhatikan seorang gadis manis berkuncir kuda dan memiliki mata orange yang besar, dan satunya lagi adalah lelaki dengan sayap hitam. Ia heran dengan sayap itu, karena baru pertama kali ia melihatnya, namun ia terlihat senang melihat dua orang di hadapannya saat ini.

"Perkenalkan, Putri ***. Hamba Senna. Hamba akan menjadi teman Putri dan akan setia menemani Putri." Kata gadis centil itu semangat.

"Aku... ah! Maksudku, Hamba ***. Saya bersedia menjadi teman Putri." Kata lelaki bersayap hitam gugup.

Rukia merasa bingung, karena Ia harus memilih. Sedangkan yang ada di pikiran Senna saat ini adalah harus terpilih dan bisa menempati istana bersama Putri tersebut.

Lelaki bersayap hitam hanya menatap putri di depannya dengan datar namun di dalam hatinya, ia sedikit terpesona dengan kecantikan wajah maupun sayap dari putri tersebut. Ia juga dapat merasakan mata yang penuh akan kesepian itu. Lelaki itu memutuskan dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menemani dan melindungi gadis yang ada di depannya saat ini dengan sepenuh hati dan sepanjang hidupnya. Ia berjanji.

"A… Aku… aku memilih…"

***(n_n)* Waktu pulang sekolah**

Rukia saat ini sedang berjalan gontai menuju ke gedung olahraga. ia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang terlebih dahulu karena ia tahu ia akan sendiri di rumah. Ia memasuki ruang kosong itu perlahan dan duduk di kursi penonton bagian paling atas dan paling ujung.

Ia menyandarkan dahinya pada bangku di depannya dan mulai memejamkan mata menenangkan pikiran atas mimpinya tadi malam. Ia merasa sedikit iba dengan gadis kecil itu. Hatinya seperti merasakan apa yang gadis kecil itu rasakan. Ia ingin menolong dan merubah hidup gadis itu.

Namun tak lama kemudian pintu ruang klub terbuka dan muncullah Ichigo yang kini lengkap dengan kaos longgar tanpa lengan dan celana pendek kurang lebih setengah betisnya. Ia mulai mendribel bola dengan gaya cool andalannya. Ia memutari lapangan santai dengan tetap mendribel bola.

Sesekali dengan segala pose ia memainkan bola itu kemudian ia masukkan tiba-tiba ke dalam ring. Rukia terus mengamatinya. Mengamati seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya namun mampu menarik perhatiannya lebih dari siapapun.

Peluh mulai menyinggahi setiap inci dari tubuhnya, membuat ia tampak lebih keren dan berkilauan di mata Rukia. Napas yang memburu juga terus terdengar di telinga Rukia yang masih tetap memperhatikannya. Namun lamunan Rukia harus berakhir saat ia mendengar tariakan yang cukup mengagetkannya.

"Mau sampai kapan memperhatikanku di situ?" kata Ichigo yang ternyata dari awal sudah menyadari kehadiran Rukia.

Rukia hanya diam melihat punggung Ichigo. Ia berteriak tanpa melihat ke arah Rukia. Rukia sedikit malu dibuatnya.

"Kau sudah tahu sejak kapan kalau aku ada di sini?" Tanya Rukia dengan volume tak kalah keras.

"Dari awal. Kalau kau mau cepat turun dan lawan aku." Tantangnya pada Rukia yang kini sudah membalikkan badan dan menatap ke arah Rukia.

Rukia yang merasa tertantang pun segera turun ke bawah dan menuju ke arah Ichigo.

"Siapa takut." Kata Rukia di depan Ichigo mengambil posisi untuk bermain.

"Ok!"

Ichigo pun mulai mendribel bola mengelilingi Rukia kemudian berhenti di depannya. Dengan mudah Rukia merebut bola itu kemudian mendribel menjauhi Ichigo. Ichigo terkejut sesaat, ia terlalu meremehkan gadis itu.

Ichigo langsung berbalik dan mencoba mengambil bola dari Rukia. Ternyata tidak semudah yang ia kira, tapi akhirnya Ichigo mendapatkan bola itu kemudian melemparnya dengan 3 point tepat di depan mata Rukia dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Hingga saat ini jarak antara wajah Rukia dan dada Ichigo begitu dekat. Rukia bisa mendengar jelas napas Ichigo yang terengah-engah karena sudah memulai permainan sejak setengah jam lalu. Ia juga melihat dada Ichigo yang bergerak naik turun seolah memaksa dirinya untuk mengirup udara banyak dalam waktu singkat.

Mereka diam dengan posisi yang tidak berubah cukup lama. Rukia masih berdebar-debar, bukan karena ia berlarian, tapi karena lelaki di depannya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Kata Ichigo tiba-tiba dengan nada yang begitu rendah diiringi pelukan erat yang ia lakukan pada Rukia.

Rukia melebarkan matanya. Ia terkejut atas aksi kakak kelasnya yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi entah kenapa di dalam hatinya ia merasakan hal yang sama. Ia merasa rindu akan pelukan ini. Sangat rindu.

Tanpa Rukia sadari tangannya terangkat ke atas dan memeluk punggung lebar dan tegap milik Ichigo yang telah menyihirnya sedari tadi. Ichigo tersenyum kemudian ia melepas pelukan itu perlahan.

Rukia mendongakkan sedikit mukanya untuk melihat ekspresi Ichigo saat ini. Ternyata sepasang mata-musim gugur yang ia kira dingin itu, kini melembut dan menatap mata Rukia penuh dengan kehangatan.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Kata Ichigo perlahan mendekatkan mukanya ke arah Rukia.

Rukia terhipnotis dengan kata-kata itu. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Pandangannya kosong oleh Ichigo. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di bibir bawahnya. Ia terkejut dan sadar seketika.

"Aku berciuman? Dengan siapa? Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia dalam hati.

Rukia memejamkan matanya karena ia merasa hal itu perlu ia lakukan. Dan saat ia membuka mata. Ia tidak melihat siapa pun di depan matanya. Kosong. Dia hanya berdiri sendiri di ruangan itu.

***(n_n)***

Saat ini Rukia sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah, ia duduk terdiam di sana. Ia tengah memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Apakah itu hanya hayalan? Kenapa ia merasakan bahwa itu semua nyata. Rukia mulai bingung dengan semua keanehan dalam hidupnya akhir-akhir ini.

Tak lama kemudian. Rukia mendengar sebuah langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Dan itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Rukia melihat ke sekeliling, namun tidak ada satu pun orang yang dapat dilihatnya.

Dengan kecepatan kilat dan tanpa disadari Rukia, sosok yang samar-samar dengan cepat mencekik Rukia dan membawanya ke udara. Mereka berdua terbang dan sama sekali tidak menginjak tanah. Rukia melihatnya, melihat seseorang yang mencekiknya dengan seringai yang menakutkan.

"Sa-yap hi-tam? Kau…?" kata Rukia sedikit terpenggal-penggal karena ia merasakan sakit pada lehernya yang di cekik oleh seseorang bersayap hitam itu.

"Aku datang. Dan akan membunuhmu." Katanya angkuh.

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

**Oke! Terima kasih Ruki ucapkan buat semua yang udah membaca karya Ruki yang satu ini. Mohon di r'viu ya... *(n_n)*

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita..

* * *

**

***(n_n)*

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	3. Dongeng 3

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Disclaimer : Obayashi Miyuki

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nge'r'viu

* * *

**

**Armalita Nanda R.****_ **Maaph untuk yang kesekian kali'na, Qu dah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Emank masih aja tuh typo nyangkut en ketinggal'n. Maaph banget ea? Peace!

**Edogawa Luffy****_ **Rukia ciuman ma Ichigo donk! Cuma, Ichigo sadar kalu ntuh salah, jadi dia menghilang. Emang aneh tuh makhluk jingga!

**Kuroi no yuki****_ **Maaph ya, Cin? Ruki emang masih gak begitu mahir buat fic... emang nih fic membingungkan bangetd ea? Aduch! Ruki jadi bingung harus gimana... hiksu!

**Fi-kun31_ **Makasih, Say! Amu dah cuka ma fic Qu yang inih! Ruki dah nampil'n HitsuHina dikit entar Ruki tambah deh, tapi Ruki usaha'in dulu ea… Qu bakal tanggung jawab kug! Nie dah update! Oh, iya Fic Ruki yang judul'na Pengganti Hidupnya da Hitsuhina'nya lho, di chap sekarang. Di baca uga ea?

**Aine Higurasi****_ **Yang nyekik Autor! Hehehe… membingungkan ea? Moga chap ni gag bingung agi. Emang bagian mananya cie?

**Sarsarawai20****_ **Iya, Cinta! inih udah Ruki update, enjoy ea... kalu soal pertanyaannya. Tungguin aja lanjutannya ya, Cin? Biar surprise getoh!

**aRaRaNcHa****_ **hehehe.. Ruki juga geregetan, semua pada tanya, Cin? Silakan berimajinasi dan menebak siapa mereka… RnR agi ea? Makaci'

**A****ya-na rifa'i_ **memang membingungkan ea? Wah Ruki jadi ikutan bingung neh!

**Riztichimaru****_ **Iya udah Ruki Update! Moga gag penasaran agi di chap ini. RnR agi yah!

**Zheone Quin****_ **hallow uga, Cin! Hehehe… masih bingung gag? Moga aje engga'. Jawabannya gag bisa Ruki kasih tau dunk! Enjoy this Chap, Cin!

**Jiya Mukherjee****_ **Salam uga (?) itu nyata, Cin! Real! Jawaban dari pertanyaan kamu ada di chap nie atau chap depan. Tetep RnR ya?

**Sava Kaladze****_ k**amu bingung gag? Kalu penasaran Ruki seneng tapi kalu bingung Ruki jadi pusing ndiri. Ya udahlah moga di chap ni gag bingung agi.

**Rukiahinata_ **makasih masih setia r'viu daku, Cin! Emang tu Ichigo maen ngilang aja. Jawaban'na ada di chap-chap depan kali ya? Entahlah! Baca aja terus, hehehehe…

**Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki****_ **yang mau bunuh Rukia Autor! Hehehe… jawaban'na bakal kamu tau entar. Sabar ya, Cin!

**Aizawa Ayumu_ **Ni dah Update. Terserahlah Ai mo nebak apa. Pokok'na jawaban'na entar uga tahu ndiri di lanjutan'na. hehehehe…

**Sacchan Linda Shirayuki****_ **yang mau bunuh Si Autor... hehehe… sabar ya, Cin! Entar uga tau ndiri, oyi? RnR agi ia…

**Fitria-AlyssYouNightay-****_ **Hwaaa... makasih dah r'viu. Pertama r'viu Ruki ya? Ruki jadi seneng banyak yang baca karya Ruki pa gi di r'viu. Makasih bangetd…

**Azalea Yukiko****_ **Cin, Ruki agak gak ngerti nih! Gimana beda'in'na, ajarin agi dunk! Kasih contoh yang bisa Ruki beda'in. makasih lho!

**Ichirukiluna gituloh****_ **Ia, Cinta! Ni dah update. Ruki juga suka pas adegan itu… hihihihihi… ah! Tau ah!

**Mayyurie Zala_ **makasih ya, Cin! Nyempetin r'viu fic abal inih! Emang banyak misteri ea… Ruki juga ikutan bingung dibuatnya.

**Nica Teef****_ **kamu bakal tau jawaban'na di sini. Makasih ya, Cin! Dah nyempetin r'viu. Emuach deh!

**Ao n Ai****_ **Wah! Ruki di r'viu. Baru pertama baca fic'na Ruki ea? Maksih dah baca karya Ruki en nge'r'viu. Arigatou sangatd deh!

**JuLie-Chii IchiRuki ChuBby****_ **emang Ruki masih belum mahir buat Fic, tapi Ruki akan berusaha ngasih yang terbaik. Julie bakal tau jawaban'na di setiap lanjutannya.

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki****_ **ya ama Ichi dunk, nee-chan. Masa' ama nee-chan sie... Cuma Ichi ngerasa itu seharusnya tidak terjadi. Jadi Ichi kabur.

**Madame La Pluie****_ **Makasih bangetd lho, CintaQuw! Ruki seneng di puji. Coz ada yang bilank agak sedikit membingungkan. Rukia kan jadi sedi' tapi berkat dirimu, diriku bangkit dari kubur dan segera mengetik Chap lanjutnya *lebay*

* * *

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 2

* * *

**

Rukia merasa Ichigo menciumnya, tapi saat ia membuka mata tak seorang pun berada di depannya. Padahal ia yakin tadi ia disini bersama Ichigo. Saat ia berpikir, tiba-tiba seseorang meraih lehernya kemudian membawanya terbang ke angkasa. Dan makhluk itu berkata tujuan ia datang adalah untuk membunuh dirinya.

* * *

**~DONGENG PUTRI DUNIA LAIN~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

"Sa-yap hi-tam? Kau…?" kata Rukia sedikit terpenggal-penggal karena ia merasakan sakit pada lehernya yang di cekik oleh seseorang bersayap hitam itu.

"Aku datang. Dan akan membunuhmu." Katanya angkuh.

"Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Siapa dia? Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya... dia memiliki sayap hitam, apa dia yang ada di mimpiku selama ini? Tapi kenapa dia ingin membunuhku?" kata Rukia dalam hati yang kini di angkat ke atas dengan cara mencekik lehernya. Sekilas ia melihat sosok itu memiliki sayap berwarna hitam, tapi ia tidak sempat melihat wajahnya karena kesadarannya telah hilang begitu saja. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Hahahaha... akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga sebelum semuanya terlambat!" Kata makhluk yang mencekik Rukia saat ini.

Namun tiba-tiba makhluk itu melihat ke arah kanan-kiri dari dirinya dengan serius. Ia merasakan seseorang akan datang. Dengan cepat ia menghilang dan Rukia pun terjun bebas ke bumi.

"Hup!" kata seorang lelaki yang tepat waktu menangkap Rukia tiba-tiba dari bawah.

"Dasar merepotkan! Cih!" kata lelaki itu angkuh dan kini melihat Rukia dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang itu menatap ke arah angkasa. Ia melihat sosok lelaki yang memiliki sayap berwarna putih kebiruan dan cukup senada dengan rambutnya menuju ke arahnya saat ini. Ia mendarat tepat di depan lelaki yang menolong Rukia tadi.

"Ada apa dengannya? Tadi aku merasakan sesuatu di sekitar sini." Kata lelaki yang baru datang tersebut.

"Aku menemukannya jatuh dari langit, mungkin ia baru saja diserang." Jawab lelaki yang masih menggendong Rukia.

"Semua hampir terlambat. Kita harus kembali ke sana. Kita berkumpul sekarang juga. Cepatlah, Kaien!" kata lelaki yang menjabat sebagai ketua itu.

"Ya, aku akan kesana, Hitsugaya." Kata Kaien ogah-ogahan.

Kaien langsung menghilang dari pandangan Hitsugaya. Dengan tatapan serius Hitsugaya kembali mengepakkan sayap putih kebiruannya menuju ke angkasa menuju tempat yang mereka janjikan. Namun sebelumnya ia menuju ke suatu tempat. Untuk menjemput seseorang.

**Sret!**

Kini Rukia yang masih pingsan di gendongan Kaien telah sampai di sebuah ruangan yang begitu luas. Sejauh mata memandang semua berwarna putih. Disini adalah ruang hampa. Dimensi lain yang hanya mereka yang terpilih yang dapat memasukinya.

"Gadis merepotkan! Kenapa aku harus menolongnya?" kata Kaien yang kini telah meletakkan Rukia di bawah dan dirinya hanya berdiri di samping Rukia dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia membiarkan Rukia terbaring di lantai melayang itu. Sungguh tega.

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

"Yo, Kaien!" sapa Grimmjow yang menjadi pendatang setelah Kaien.

"Kau, Mana lainya?" tanya Kaien datar namun tetap terkesan angkuh.

"Aku tidak tahu… Rukia? Ada apa dengannya?" Kata Grimmjow panik kemudian mendekat ke arah Rukia dan duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya.

"Dia baru saja diserang. Kenapa kau sangat menghawatirkannya?" Tanya Kaien yang memandang aneh ke arah Grimmjow.

"Dia kan manis. Mana tega aku membiarkannya terluka? Iya kan, Rukia?" kata Grimmjow dengan senyum menggoda pada Rukia yang tak sadarkan diri.

Namun Rukia tetap diam karena ia sama sekali tidak mendengar Kaien maupun Grimmjow yang tengah membicarakan dirinya. Dan saat ini Rukia tengah bermimpi… seperti biasa... ia memimpikan kedua makhluk bersayap itu.

"A, Aku... Aku memilih..." kata gadis bersayap putih berkilauan.

"Aku saja, Putri ***. Aku akan menjadi teman yang lebih baik dari dia." Kata Senna sambil menunjuk ke arah lelaki kecil bersayap hitam.

"Baiklah, aku memilih kam..." kata Putri tersebut namun terpotong karena Putri tersebut kaget akan sikap bocah bersayap hitam di depannya.

Saat ini bocah bersayap hitam itu tengah duduk bersimpuh di depannya layaknya ia adalah seorang Permaisuri yang wajib dihormati. Ia berkata dengan nada memohon yang teramat sangat.

"Saya mohon, Putri. Biarkan saya menemani Putri dan menjadi teman Putri. Saya berjanji akan menempatkan Putri di atas segala-galanya. Saya berjanji, saya akan selalu melindungi Putri."

Putri kecil itu sangat terkejut, sedangkan Senna hanya memasang wajah sebal.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua bisa tinggal disini bersamaku dan menjadi temanku." Kata Putri dengan senyum.

"Te, terima kasih, Putri." Kata lelaki kecil bersayap hitam tadi dengan senyum yang sungguh tulus membuat putri itu malu dan timbul rona merah di pipinya.

***(n_n)***

"Di, dimana aku, Hitsugaya-senpai?" kata Hinamori yang ternyata di bawa paksa oleh Hitsugaya ke dimensi itu.

Semua mata kini menatap Hinamori yang tengah celingukan bingung. Namun saat ia mendapati sosok sahabatnya tertidur di lantai tak jauh dari dirinya, ia langsung berlari menuju ke arah dimana Rukia tergeletak.

"Rukia! Rukia! Kalian apakan Rukia? Si-siapa kalian sebenarnya?" kata Hinamori memandang sinis pada keempat lelaki di hadapannya.

"Tenanglah, dia tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi juga sadar." Kata Grimmjow enteng.

"Cih!" komentar Kaien tiba-tiba.

"Mana Ichigo?" tanya Hitsugaya yang mendapati Ichigo tidak ada di sini.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Grimmjow tanpa melihat Hitsugaya.

**Tak****lama kemudian**

"Maaf, Aku baru datang." Kata Ichigo sedikit engos-engosan.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Hitsugaya angkuh.

"Aku ada urusan." Kata Ichigo datar dan cuek.

"Mencurigakan," kata Kaien memandang sinis Ichigo.

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu." Kata Ichigo sedikit marah.

"Berhenti!" Bentak Hitsugaya kemudian.

"Sebenarnya kalian siapa? Jawab aku!" teriak Hinamori yang mulai panik karena ia merasa makhluk di sekitarnya berbeda dengan dirinya, khususnya Hitsugaya dengan sayap putih kebiruan di punggungnya.

"Baiklah, semua sudah berkumpul. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya sekarang." Kata Hitsugaya kemudian

Hinamori hanya bisa merangkul Rukia sedikit takut.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Ichigo pada ketuanya.

"Kurasa tidak, cepat sadarkan gadis itu, Hinamori." Kata Hitsugaya serius.

Hinamori yang tadinya bengong kini menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Rukia agar gadis itu bangun. Perlahan Rukia membuka kedua matanya. Dan mulai berbicara,

"Dimana aku?"

"Syukurlah kau sadar, Rukia." Kata Hinamori sedikit lega.

Kemudian Rukia memandang sekeliling dan secara bergantian ia melihat sosok Ichigo, Kaien dan Grimmjow mengelilingi dirinya. Dan saat matanya tertuju pada Hitsugaya,

"Sayap itu? Kau pasti teman mereka! Hinamori, kita harus cepat pergi, mereka berusaha membunuhku!" Teriak Rukia yang menyaut tangan Hinamori untuk mengajaknya kabur.

"Tunggu! Kami berbeda dengan mereka. Kami sama denganmu." Kata Grimmjow menengahi.

"De, denganku?" Tanya Rukia terkejut.

"Ya, kita adalah makhluk dari dunia lain yang telah melewati dunia batas dan dilahirkan menjadi manusia disini. Kau belum mengingatnya?" jelas Hitsugaya kemudian.

"Mengingat? Mengingat apa?" Tanya Hinamori mulai ambil bicara.

"Kehidupan sebelum kau di lahirkan kembali." Jawab Kaien pada Hinamori.

"Rukia, mungkin mimpi itu…" kata Hinamori menatap serius Rukia.

"Benar, mimpi itulah yang akan menyadarkan kalian." Kata Hitsugaya yang kini berjalan lebih mendekat.

"Mulai saat ini kalian resmi menjadi anggota kami."

***(n_n)***

Saat ini putri kesepian itu tengah bersama dengan Senna. Senna lebih pintar mengambil hati Sang putri. Dan lelaki bersayap hitam itu di diamkan saja sepanjang hari, putri tersebut melupakannya.

Namun suatu ketika terjadi kegemparan di Istana megah tempat putri tinggal. Sekat pembatas keamanan kerajaan berhasil di masuki musuh. Dan 6 orang berpakaian serba putih menembus dinding dan mengelilingi putri di dalam ruangn mewah tempat putri tersebut terkurung. Mereka semua memiliki sepasang sayap yang berwarna berbeda. Namun kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki sayap berwarna putih.

"Diantara kalian, mana Putri ***?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka dengan suara berat dan menakutkan.

"Bu, bukan aku. Dia! Dia yang kalian cari." Kata Senna kemudian berlari meninggalkan Putri tersebut.

"Senna, jangan tinggalkan aku!" Teriak putri tersebut dengan takut.

Secara cepat salah satu dari mereka mengayunkan pedang mereka ke arah putri kecil tersebut, namun dari belakang bocah bersayap hitam berhasil mendorong putri dan mereka jatuh bersama.

"***?" kata putri memanggil nama seseorang yang telah mendorongnya.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Putri." Kata bocah bersayap hitam itu tegas dan tercermin tekat membara di dalam matanya.

"Kau… terima kasih, ***." Kata putri itu sendu.

"Tidak perlu, Putri ***. Saya telah berjanji akan menempatkan putri di atas segalanya, termasuk nyawa saya sendiri." Kata lelaki bersayap hitam itu yang kini mengambil posisi di depan putri tersebut.

"Tidak perlu, ***. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya." Kata putri itu datar dan lesu.

"…?"Bocah bersayap itu hanya memandang putri tersebut dengan muka penuh tanda tanya. Putri tersebut menarik tubuh bocah di depannya mendekat kemudian merentangkan tangannya ke depan.

"Shirafune!" kata putri itu berat dan terdengar ganjil di telinga lelaki bersayap hitam di depannya.

Seketika itu juga kilat putih berpola seperti angin beliung dengan putri dan bocah bersayap hitam itu sebagai pusatnya, angin itu membentuk pola melingkar yang mengelilingi putri dan lekaki bersayap hitam, seperti memang ditujukan untuk melindungi mereka.

Dilihatnya saat ini Senna tengah menggigil ketakutan di pojok ruangan. Putri itu hanya bisa tertunduk. Dan semua makhluk serta bangunan di sekelilingnya lenyap tak tersisa, begitu pula, Senna.

"Pu-putri?" kata lelaki bersayap hitam itu terbata.

Ia baru sadar bahwa putri di depannya memiliki kekuatan yang menakjubkan bahkan mungkin dapat menghancurkan Dunia Lain ini dengan mudah.

"Kau boleh meninggalkanku seperti Senna, ***. Aku sangat berbahaya. Aku bisa membunuhmu."

"Tidak! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan di samping Putri."

"Kau juga akan terbunuh di tanganku, ***!"

"Aku tidak peduli." Kata lelaki itu dengan senyum yang amat tulus.

Putri itu terkejut bahkan ia menangis, ia sangat terharu dengan ucapan lelaki bersayap hitam tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan mencabut kata-kataku, Putri***. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

**SMA Karakura**

Saat ini Rukia tengah berada di belakang taman, tepatnya di bawah pohon di samping kolam Ikan Koi.

"Jadi mimpi semalam adalah potongan kehidupanku di masa lalu?" Tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau benar, itu adalah kehidupan masa lalumu." Kata seseorang tanpa Rukia tanya.

"Mau apa kau kemari, Grimmjow?"

"Aku hanya mencari angin dan kebetulan melihatmu."

Rukia hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepasang Ikan Koi yang berenang bersama. Ia jadi teringat pada Ichigo.

"Apa kau mengenal Ichigo, Grimmjow?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Ya, tentu saja lah! Kau ini bagaimana sih?" kata Grimmjow yang kini duduk di depan Rukia.

"Maksudku di kehidupan sebelumnya."

"Oh, itu tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Aku peringatkan kau berhati-hati dengannya dan juga pada Kaien."

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Mereka sangat misterius. Hobinya saja saling berkelahi tanpa sebab. Dan yang lebih aneh, Ichigo tak pernah membalasnya, tapi dia selalu menatap sinis Kaien."

"Oh, begitu." Kata Rukia dalam hati berpikir.

Ia teringat saat itu, saat dimana ia di cekik ke udara oleh makhluk bersayap hitam mungkinkah orang itu Kaien? Ichigo? atau malah Grimmjow. Rukia harus cepat-cepat mengungkap ini semua. Siapakah diantara mereka yang memiliki sayap hitam itu. Rukia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan jawabnya.

**Pulang**** sekolah**

Saat Rukia berjalan menuju koridor samping, namun saat ia akan mengakhiri koridor sepi itu, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suatu percakapan dan sepertinya ia mengenal suara itu.

**Buak!**

Terdengar begitu keras, suara sesorang yang di pukul dan menghantam dinding cukup keras.

"Sial, kau!" kata seseorang diantara mereka.

"Kau masih belum puas kan? Hajar aku sekali lagi!" Kata lelaki satunya yang sudah babak belur.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia cengkeram baju yang sudah lusuh itu kemudian ia pukuli bertubi-tubi perut lawan di depannya.

"Seharusnya kau tahu! Seharusnya kau tidak mengambil tindakan itu. Kau membuatnya terluka, Brengsek!"

Rukia sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia segera berlari ke arah dua orang yang berkelahi tersebut.

"HENTIKAN!"

Kini keduanya menatap tajam ke arah Rukia. Mata yang merasa terganggu. Namun Rukia berusaha untuk tenang dan tegar.

"Kaien, jangan pukuli Ichigo lagi!" kata Rukia sendu dan sedikit memohon.

"Siapa kau? Memang tahu apa kau tentang masalah kami! Kau tak berhak bicara disini!" bentak Kaien keras dan kini mencengkram keras baju Rukia.

Rukia hanya diam tidak ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia memilih untuk menatap mata Kaien. Dilihatnya saat ini, mata berwarna hijau yang indah itu tengah menyimpan suatu luka, kesedihan bahkan dendam.

"Kau! Sama dengannya! Kalian brengsek!" kata Kaien dan kini kurang sedikit lagi tangannya akan menampar pipi Rukia.

"JANGAN!" teriak seseorang yang kini menuju ke arah Rukia.

Seseorang itu mendorong Kaien menjauh dari Rukia. Kemudian memberanikan diri melawan Kaien, lebih tepatnya berbicara padanya.

"Jangan sakiti sahabatku, ku mohon!" kata Hinamori dengan memohon tulus.

Kaien menatap mata itu, mata yang begitu tulus dan membuatnya semakin tersiksa.

"Lebih baik kau tidak mengenalnya. Itu lebih baik." Kata Kaien tak jelas kemudian ia mengeluarkan sayap putihnya dan terbang keluar ruangan tersebut dengan sangat cepat bahkan tak terlihat, seolah-olah menghilang begitu saja.

"Sayap putih? Dia bukan yang kucari." Kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinamori yang kini memegang kedua pipi Rukia.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kurasa dia yang perlu kau khawatirkan." Kata Rukia datar sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Ichigo.

Kini kedua gadis itu berlari menuju ke arah Ichigo. Rukia sampai lebih dulu dari pada Hinamori. Namun saat Rukia ingin membantunya berdiri.

"Lepas!" bentak Ichigo yang mampu didengar oleh Rukia saja.

Rukia kaget atas perlakuan Ichigo. Ia menatap Ichigo nanar, tampangnya sudah terlihat sangat pucat saat ini. Ia diam tak bisa bergerak. Ia terlalu terkejut.

"Kak, biar kubantu berdiri. Rukia bawakan tasnya." Kata Momo yang baru sampai di depan Ichigo karena ia memang sangat lamban.

**Deg!**

Hati Rukia serasa tertusuk ribuan duri. Ichigo dengan muka menahan sakit sama sekali tidak memberontak mendapat pertolongan dari Hinamori, Rukia merasa sakit, sakit yang begitu dalam di dasar hatinya. Ia hanya bisa melihat sosok sahabatnya yang tengah memapah Ichigo dan kini menghilang di belokan koridor.

"Kenapa dia menolakku?" kata Rukia masih mematung di tempat.

Dan tanpa Rukia sadari sesuatu yang berair membasahi pipinya, ia menyentuh air itu.

"Apa ini? Air mata? Kenapa aku menangis?"

Perlahan Rukia merasakan sesuatu, tepatnya di hati Rukia. Tidak, sesuatu itu jauh lebih terasa di kepalanya. Sesuatu yang seakan berdegum keras di dalamnya, membuat penglihatannya kabur dan..

**Bruk!**

"***, cepat kesini." Kata seorang putri yang kini telah beranjak remaja, kira-kira ia telah berumur 17 tahun. Dan ia selalu berkata dengan nada angkuh.

"Ada apa, Putri?" kata lelaki bersayap hitam yang kini memiliki tinggi yang `wah` bila di banding dengan gadis bersayap putih berkilauan itu.

"Temani aku ke Taman Istana."

"Baik."

Saat mereka menuju ke arah Taman Istana tak henti-hentinya beberapa pasang mata melihati Sang Putri yang tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan lelaki bersayap hitam itu. Lelaki yang sangat tampan, ia kini telah menjabat sebagai kepala keamanan kerajaan. Namun jabatannya tersebut tak pernah ia prioritaskan dalam hal yang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Satu-satunya tugas yang terpenting adalah tugas yang telah ia buat sendiri yaitu menemani putri tersebut. Itulah janjinya.

"Wah, Tuan *** tampan sekali ya?"

"Tidak di ragukan lagi, wajah tampan, prestasinya pun sangat bagus. "

"Tapi sayang sayapnya berwarna hitam."

"Memang kenapa? Menurutku sayap hitam tidak terlalu jelek. Malah unik."

"Kau benar yang penting dia oke!"

"Hahahahaha…"

Rukia tampak terganggu dengan perkataan orang-oarang tersebut. Ia cemburu.

"Aku benci mereka membicarakan ***." Kata putri dalam hati.

"***, maukah kau menggendongku? Kakiku sakit."

"Baik, Putri." Jawab lelaki bersayap hitam .

Dengan sangat lembut lelaki tampan bersayap hitam itu mengendong Putri dengan sangat sopan.

"Kyaaa… di gendong!"

"Mereka serasi ya?"

"Tapi mana berani Tuan *** menyukai Putri."

"Bisa saja kan Putri menyukai Tuan ***"

"Kau benar, mereka memiliki setatus yang sulit untuk di satukan.

**Di**** Taman belakang Istana**

Setelah diturunkan oleh lelaki bersayap hitam, dengan hati-hati putri menginjakkan kaki dan melewati pintu tinggi menuju taman itu. Langsung saja, semua daratan hijau menjadi putih bersih, seakan telah di hujani butiran salju selama semalam penuh.

Melihat perubahan taman itu, wajah lelaki bersayap hitam menjadi sedikit murung. Namun ia tetap mengikuti langkah putrinya pergi.

Setiap langkah menimbulkan jejak 2 pasang kaki. Sang Putri duduk di bawah pohon kering itu, padahal sebelum Putri itu tiba, pohon tersebut adalah pohon sakura yang sangat indah bahkan berbunga begitu indah.

"Kenapa Putri bersedih?" Tanya lelaki bersayap hitam itu pada putri yang tengah memasang wajah murung.

Ia sudah mengetahui segalanya, tentang apa yang saat ini tengah terjadi. Semua yang berada di sekitar putri tersebut akan mengikuti suasana hatinya. Terkadang taman itu menjadi hijau dan begitu ramai akan binatang dan makhluk hidup lainnya. Lelaki itu dapat tersenyum dengan lega saat hal itu terjadi. Namun entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini suasana hati putri sedang tidak baik.

"Aku memikirkan mereka…" jawab Putri itu anggun.

"Memikirkan apa, Putri?" Tanya lelaki di sampingnya yang mulai kedinginan.

" Kau." Kata putri tersebut menatap sepasang mata lelaki di hadapannya.

"Bukankah saya sudah berjanji pada Putri, saya tidak akan berbicara kepada gadis lain kecuali hanya kepada Putri ***."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sang Putri yang kini menatap daratan putih yang ia pijak.

"Lalu?"

"Aku merasa jauh darimu… sangat jauh…"

Suasana di taman itu menjadi sangat dingin, bahkan angin-angin kecil mulai menerpa kedua insan tersebut. Membuat uraian pita putih di bagian belakang baju Sang Putri berkibar-kibar dengan anggunnya. Semakin lama pohon sakura di samping putrid menjadi semakin membeku. Dan suasana menjadi lebih dingin saat lelaki itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Maafkan aku, Putri…" kata Lelaki itu dengan nada menyesal.

***(n_n)***

**Di sebuah ruangan**

"Dimana aku?" kata Rukia yang kini telah terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Kau berada di tempatku. Dan tetaplah disini, aku sudah menunggumu sejak lama." Jawab seseorang yang kini berdiri di samping tempat Rukia tidur tadi.

"Kau? Kenapa kau menolongku?"

**T`B`C`**

* * *

**Ruki seneng. Banyak yang nge'reviu. Makasih cintaku semua. Qu tak bisa hidup tanpa kalian... Hiksu…

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L **

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	4. Dongeng 4

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Disclaimer : Obayashi Miyuki

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nge'r'viu

* * *

**

**Armalita Nanda R._ **Hwaaa, CintaQu! Ruki gag tersinggung, Ruki malah berterima kasih uda ngasih keritik ke daku. Jadi Ruki bisa tambah semangat. Ruki bakal berusaha se'baik mungkin kug, tenang aje!

**Haniya Kuchiki_ **Iya Cin! Dah Update nih! Wah Ruki simpen jawabannya ndiri aja ah! Gag mau bagi-bagi. *plak*

**Kuroi No Yuki_ **Wah, bahaya nui! Masa', maen pites-pites aje, Cin?

**Rukia's Chappy_ **Iya nih dah update juga. Enjoy!

**Fi-kun31_ **makasih pujiannya, Ruki cinta kamu deh!

**Ichirukiluna gituloh_ **salah kamu, Lun! Wakakakakak!

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki_ **Nee bisa tahu jawabannya di sini, sabar ea?

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'_ **Siapa ya, Cin? Baca aja kelanjutannya ia? Enjoy! *buak`di tinju Sora`*

**Ciel L. Chisai_ **wah! P'nme'na keren! Nama dari apa ituh? Jawabannya gag bisa Ruki jawab sekarang, CintaQuw!

**Jee-ya Zettyra_ **Iya, siapa sie? *plak* makasih ya, Jee. Dah R'viu Ruki.

**Azalea Yukiko_ **wah, hebat! Bisa nebak semua ya? Moga bener… hehehe *senyum devil*

**Riztichimaru_ **iya! kug di tolak sie? Sabar aja, Cint'a! Ruki bakal ngungkapin kug suatu saat nanti. *ya eya lah?*

**Julie-Chii IchiRuki Chubby_ **Hwaaa… nanyanya banyak banget. Rukia emang putri itu donk! Jelas udah di sini. Ngehehehe…

**Sava Kaladze_ **Emmm… nyoba nebak ya, Cint? Kepastiannya tunggu aja di chap-chap selanjut'na.

**Edogawa Luffy_ **jawabannya Autor, Autor, dan Autor. *buak` ditinju`*

**Madame La Pluie_ **ini dah Ruki tambahin deskripsinya. Coz dulu Ruki ngetiknya terburu-buru coz harus update 3 fic dalam sehari. Moga yang inih cukuph!

**Aine Higurasi_ **Wah, Hp rusak? Kug bisa cie, Ai… Ruki turut berduka cita dueh… hiksu… mari kita menangis bersama-sama.

**Zheone Quin_ **Iya, kan sebelum'na uda di jelasin, CintaQu. Bahwa itu adalah kehidupan Rukia selama di dunia lain jadi Rukia merasakan rasa cemburu itu tiba-tiba. Makaci' dah r'viu, Luph!

**Fitria -AlyssYouNightray-_ **begini, Cint. Kalu buat kata sapa 'putri' berarti nama, jadi harus kapital, kalu 'putri' untuk deskripsi pakek kecil. Contoh 'Anda', 'Anda' dalam sebutan harus besar karena menyatakan orang. Sekian se'tahu Ruki, kalu salah maaph ea? hehehe

* * *

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 3

* * *

**

Mengapa Ichigo menolak pertolongan Rukia? Rukia merasa bahwa Kaien maupun Ichigo begitu membencinya. Rukia tidak mengerti, ia sedih saat Ichigo menerima pertolongan dari sahabatnya, Hinamori.

* * *

**~DONGENG PUTRI DUNIA LAIN~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

"Kau berada di tempatku. Dan tetaplah disini, aku sudah menunggumu sejak lama." Jawab seseorang yang kini berdiri di samping tempat Rukia tidur tadi.

"Kau? Kenapa kau menolongku?" kata Rukia sedikit terkejut karena beberapa saat lalu Rukia tahu bahwa ia telah membentaknya.

"Memang aku harus menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu?" kata lelaki itu mengulang kata-kata Rukia beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Baiklah, apa yang membuatmu menungguku, Kaien?" kata Rukia datar.

Lelaki itu hanya diam sejenak, menatap gadis yang kini membuang muka pada dirinya. Wajah Kaien menunjukkan ekspresi bingung yang berlebihan. Ia juga mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan erangan pelan bahkan mengendurkan kerah yang memang sudah kendur dengan membuka 3 kancing paling atas.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu berdiri, menuju ke arah jendela dan menatap langit biru itu sejenak, kemudian berkata,

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Rukia?" kata Kaien lembut, namun lebih tepatnya bingung.

Rukia tidak menyangka, Kaien dapat membuat ekspresi wajah seperti itu di depan matanya. Ia sedikit terhenyuh bahkan Rukia merasa berdebar-debar.

"Kurasa tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalimu?" kata Rukia menatap kecewa Kaien.

"Benarkah? Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, maaf telah menuduhmu." Kata Kaien dengan membalikkan badan menuju ke arah jendela kembali.

Rukia heran, apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud lelaki ini? Rukia bahkan tidak pernah sekali pun merasa Kaien telah mempersalahkannya. Ia meminta maaf? Rukia rasa itu terlalu ganjil untuk ia dengar.

**Disisi lain**

Saat ini Hinamori tengah sibuk mengobati setiap luka Ichigo akibat pukulan Kaien. Ichigo hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi sakit saat berulang kali Hinamori menyentuh bagian dari diri Ichigo yang terluka. Hinamori hanya bisa mengobatinya perlahan, pastinya dengan rasa berdebar yang amat sangat. Ichigo menatap sendu Hinamori, Hinamori yang di tatap seperti itu pun menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ada apa, Kak Ichigo?" Tanya gadis itu malu-malu.

Ichigo diam sejenak mengarahkan pandangannya tepat di sepasang mata gadis manis itu.

"Maafkan aku..." Kata Ichigo yang kini mengambil tas dan meninggalkan Hinamori yang hanya mematung karena terkejut.

"Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Kak Ichigo meminta maaf padaku?" kata Hinamori dalam hati.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Semua orang terjangkit virus untuk meminta maaf, bukan hanya Ichigo, Kaien pun menjadi ikut-ikutan menjadi aneh. Ada apa sebenarnya? Hal tersebut berhasil membuat Hinamori maupun Rukia bingung setengah mati.

**Kamar Hinamori**

Saat ini gadis manis itu tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Ia sudah tertidur sejak 1 jam lalu, dan kini ia tengah bermimpi, tentang dirinya. Seorang gadis remaja biasa bernama Tobiume.

***(n_n)***

Gadis manis dengan rambut yang ia gelung ke belakang itu bernama Tobiume, saat ini ia tengah menunggu seseorang, menunggu lelaki yang telah memberinya cincin 12 tahun lalu. Seseorang yang sudah merebut hatinya sejak kecil.

Sebuah janji masa kecil yang pernah mereka buat di bawah pohon kering itu, kenapa kering? Karena saat ini adalah musim gugur, semua daunnya telah habis bagai serpihan hari yang telah menghilang tanpa arti maupun kebahagiaan dari seseorang tersebut. Sudah 12 tahun gadis itu menunggu.

Di taman itu, gadis yang telah beranjak dewasa tersebut selalu menghabiskan waktunya, hanya sendiri, dan selalu sendiri. Ia menangis, namun terkadang ia tersenyum. Sampai suatu hari…

"Hei, kau!" kata seorang lelaki bersayap putih yang datang tanpa di undang sebelumnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Tobiume gadis dengan gelungan manis di kepalanya.

"Aku ***. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu sendiri di sini. Jadi belehkah aku menemanimu?" kata lelaki bersayap putih lebar itu dengan senyum lembut.

Gadis manis itu tersenyum. Ia sangat senang ada seseorang yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi temannya. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangan,

"Namaku Tobiume, senang menjadi temanmu, ***." Kata gadis itu dengan senyum yang sangat lembut.

Lelaki itu hanya bisa terpaku, ia terpana dengan gadis manis tersebut.

"Dia sangat manis." Katanya dalam hati.

**SMA Karakura**

Saat ini Rukia dan Hinamori tengah berada di atap sekolah. Mereka tengah menunggu seseorang. Tepatnya 4 orang. Dan hingga saat ini mereka belum juga muncul.

"Hei, apa kau sudah tahu masa lalumu sepenuhnya, Hinamori?" Tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Tidak juga sih, setidaknya aku tahu siapa namaku." Kata Hinamori santai.

"Oh, ya? Siapa?" Tanya Rukia antusias.

"Tobi… Eemm… Tobiume? Ah! Entahlah! Aku tidak begitu mengingatnya."

"Kalau aku, aku menjadi seperti seorang gadis cantik yang memakai gaun mewah sekali, tapi aku lupa dengan namaku." Kata Rukia sedikit berpikir.

"Wah! jangan-jangan kau menjadi orang kaya disana, Rukia." Kata Hinamori dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Diam kau!"

"Hahahaha… jangan marah dong, Tuan putri!"

Hinamori terus saja cekikikan sampai angin yang cukup kencang dapat menghentikan tawanya dan menghapus wajah jutek Rukia.

"Maaf, kami terlambat," Kata Hitsugaya yang kini menghilangkan sayap putihnya.

Tak lama kemudian Grimmjow, Kaien dan Ichigo datang setelah Hitsugaya. Bedanya mereka langsung saja datang tanpa suara dan tanpa sayap. Apakah mereka dapat berpindah tempat dengan cara seperti itu?

Ichigo menatap lantai sampingnya dengan angkuh, sedangkan Kaien menatap langit dengan jutek. Grimmjow hanya diam saja namun dengan segera ia mendatangi Rukia.

Menggoda wanita adalah salah satu hobi Grimmjow sebagai lelaki popular dan model terkenal, dan itu berlaku juga untuk Rukia, Grimmjow ingin menggoda gadis itu setiap saat, karena dia galak dan menarik menurutnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Putri?" kata Grimmjow yang dapat membuat Rukia syok begitu saja.

"Putri?" kata Rukia dalam hati.

Dipegangnya lembut tangan kanan Rukia, kemudian Grimmjow duduk bersimpuh dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Rukia. Rukia bagai putri saat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Grimmjow. Perlahan Grimmjow mengecup sedikit punggung tangan Rukia.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rukia gugup.

"Hahahaha… jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Putri. Kau membuatku ingin tertawa." Kata Grimmjow menjauh dan masih menahan tawa.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata coklat tengah memandang tajam mereka. Dan juga sepasang mata hijau pemilik rambut hitam disebelahnya melayangkan pandangan yang merasa terganggu sekali.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka. Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu," Kata Hitsugaya dengan wajah serius andalannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rukia dan Hinamori bersamaan.

"Kita semua di kirim ke sini untuk menangkap Hollow sebanyak-banyaknya. Itulah tugas kita, apa kalian sudah tahu?" jelas Hitsugaya sambil melipat lengan di depan dada dengan angkuh.

"Kalau cuma itu aku sudah mengetahuinya." Kata Rukia santai kemudian berbalik dan akan beranjak pergi.

Namun dalam sekejap Ichigo berada di depannya, ia menghadang Rukia tanpa melihat ke arahnya, karena itu hanya sebuah perintah.

"Tunggu, aku belum selesai!" kata Hitsugaya tegas dan mengeluarkan aura seram.

Perlahan Rukia membuang muka dari Ichigo kemudian berbalik membelakangi lelaki itu, tepatnya menghadap Hitsugaya lagi.

"Tugas utama kita adalah memburu, memburu Putri Dunia Lain." Kata Hitsugaya jelas.

**Pulang sekolah**

Saat ini Rukia hanya berjalan sendiri. Melewati setapak demi setapak jalan menuju rumahnya. Ia tidak sadar, ia tengah melamun. Melamun memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Hitsugaya tadi. Ia memang tidak yakin 100 persen, tapi mungkinkah dirinya yang mereka cari?

**Kamar Rukia**

Rukia tidak habis pikir bahwa seandainya ia benar-benar putri yang mereka buru. Tapi mengapa putri itu harus diburu? Apa putri tersebut melarikan diri ke dunia ini? Lalu, apa salahnya? Dan juga, kenapa mereka tahu bahwa putri itu pergi ke tempat ini? Beribu pertanyaan mengisi otak Rukia. Ia tidak ingin menjadi narapidana, apalagi buronan.

***(n_n)***

Taman itu menjadi hijau, sangat indah, bahkan pelangi muncul tepat di atas bangku berwarna putih bersih itu. Kupu-kupu berterbangan bahkan burung-burung putih berkicau dengan riangnya. Sang putri kini tengah bahagia, ia tersenyum dengan memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya sampai 360 derajat berulang kali. Sayapnya yang berkilau tampak semakin anggun dengan pola melingkar yang ia buat sedari tadi.

Lelaki yang sedari tadi menatapnya hanya tersenyum, lelaki bersayap hitam yang selalu di samping putri tersebut tampak senang.

Sepatu berhias berlian yang putri pakai menjadi tampak saat gaun putih panjang nan mewah miliknya terangkat ke atas karena pola memutar itu. Namun putri itu tiba-tiba terhuyung. Hal itu terjadi begitu cepat. Kakinya terbelit dengan salah satu kaki miliknya sendiri. Putri itu tertawa lepas di detik-detik ia akan jatuh di atas padang hijau tersebut. Ia tertawa hingga memejamkan mata, ia tahu satu hal, ia tidak akan terjatuh.

"Hati-hati, Putri ***." Kata lelaki bersayap hitam lembut menopang tubuh putri tersebut.

Putri itu tersenyum dan hingga saat ini belum membuka matanya. Ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu, tepatnya membayangkan wajah yang ia dambakan. Wajah yang ia harapkan bisa berubah menjadi wajah yang menyiratkan cinta dan ketulusan.

Namun saat putri itu membuka mata, lelaki di depannya tetap berwajah datar. Putri itu memasang wajah sendu seketika.

Perlahan tapi pasti dedaunan menjadi kering dan burung berhenti bernyanyi, bahkan kupu-kupu membeku di angkasa. Salju mulai turun. Dan lelaki bersayap hitam itu mengembalikan posisi putri tersebut dengan lembut. Daratan menjadi penuh salju sekarang dan mereka merasa dingin saat ini.

"Pernahkah kau memikirkanku, ***." Tanya putri bersayap putih berkilauan itu sendu.

Putri tersebut melepas pelan tangan lelaki bersayap hitam. Dan dengan sedikit pincang menuju ke arah pohon itu, pohon kering membeku yang selalu menjadi teman curahan hatinya. Pohon yang perlahan semakin terkungkung oleh es dan ranting-rantingnya patah karena telah sempurna menjadi es saat di sentuh oleh sang putri.

"Saya selalu memikirkan Putri, selalu…" kata lelaki bersayap hitam berjalan mengikuti sang putri yang kini duduk di bangku putih yang terlihat begitu dingin tersebut.

Lelaki bersayap hitam itu sangat sedih, sedih karena melihat putri yang terluka disebabkan oleh dirinya.

"Aku tahu… Tapi itu bukan maksudku," Kata putri tersebut sambil melepas sepatu indah miliknya.

Lelaki bersayap hitam itu mengerti, sepenuhnya sangat mengerti. Tapi lelaki itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya bisa diam.

"Cium aku," Kata sang putri menatap angkuh lelaki bersayap hitam.

"Maafkan saya, Putri. Saya tidak bisa." Kata lelaki bersayap hitam lembut.

Putri itu tersenyum, bukan senyum karena bahagia, tapi senyum karena lelah menunggu seseorang di depannya, menunggu lelaki itu akan membalas cintanya.

Lelaki bersayap hitam hanya menundukkan kepala, tubuhnya semakin dingin begitu juga dengan sang putri. Sang putri dengan anggun berdiri dari singgasananya. Ia berjalan lunglai dengan terus tersenyum dan menatap kosong daratan putih di depannya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena dingin, air matanya jatuh karena sedih. Ia melewati lelaki bersayap hitam tersebut dengan sangat biasa, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya.

Lelaki itu hanya diam, membiarkan sang putri beranjak meninggalkannya. Terbesit rasa bersalah mendalam dari sorot matanya saat ini.

**Bruk!**

Suara itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunan lelaki bersayap hitam. Saat ini dilihatnya putri dengan rambut hitam melebihi sedikit bahunya itu tengah jatuh tersungkur bahkan tengkurap di atas hamparan salju yang di buatnya sendiri.

Lelaki itu meraih tubuh gadis tersebut, dengan perasaan bersalah yang teramat sangat menyiksa, terdengar suara tangis dari pemilik sayap berkilauan itu. Dan itu berhasil membuat lelaki bersayap hitam menjadi semakin sedih.

"Maafkan aku, Putri."

Lelaki bersayap hitam itu pun menggendong putri menuju ke kamarnya.

**Rukia P.O.V.**

Aku bingung, siapa sebenarnya diriku? Aku terlihat begitu sedih, bahkan lelaki itu tidak membalas perasaanku. Siapa lelaki itu? Kenapa aku menjadi terluka seperti ini? Hatiku sangat sakit. Bahkan aku meneteskan air mata. Kuharap lelaki itu bisa menyambut perasaan putri itu suatu saat nanti.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Saat ini, Rukia, Hinamori, Ichigo dan Kaien tengah ditugaskan untuk menuju ke daerah Hueco Mundo. Tepatnya hutan belantara yang di diteksi terdapat Hollow berkekuatan tinggi yang dapat memusnakan lebih dari 10 orang dalam beberapa saat saja.

Awalnya Rukia menolak, karena ia tidak bisa meninggalkan sekolah dan kakaknya. Namun Hitsugaya berjanji semua akan baik-baik saja sampai Rukia kembali. Dan mau tidak mau Rukia harus menyetujui itu semua, Rukia pun memutuskan untuk ikut.

***(n_n)***

Dengan Si sopir yang di perankan oleh Ichigo selaku pemilik mobil sport berwarna perak itu dan co-supir yang duduk di sampingya, Kaien, mereka berempat menuju ke Hueco Mundo sekarang. Hitsugaya tahu bahkan sangat memahami, tidak baik dan bukan hal yang wajar Ichigo di satu timkan dengan Kaien, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hitsugaya mempunyai rencana di balik semua itu.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Rukia hanya cemberut saja menatap jalan melewati jendela mobil yang transparan dengan dunia luar. Sedangkan Hinamori, kerjaannya hanya tidur, dan memang hanya itu yang bisa dikerjakan, karena Hinamori juga tidak mempunyai pokok pembicaraan untuk kedua lelaki yang duduk di depannya.

**Vila di tengah bukit Hueco Mundo.**

Kedua gadis tersebut tengah tertidur pulas tepatnya tengah bermimpi indah. Kaien yang memang tidak peduli meninggalkan kedua gadis itu dan memutuskan untuk memasuki vila karena jam tangannya kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

Perlahan Ichigo menggoyangkan sedikit bahu Hinamori. Hinamori langsung terbangun. Dan Ichigo memerintahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam vila. Hinamori yang memang setengah sadar itu hanya mengangguk dan menuju ke arah yang Ichigo tunjuk.

Tinggal kedua insan itu, lelaki berambut jingga yang tengah menatap lembut seorang gadis yang kini memeluk Boneka Chappy berwarna putih miliknya. Lelaki itu hanya diam. Terus melihatnya adalah hal yang mampu membuatnya selalu tersenyum.

"Wajah yang tak pernah berubah, membuatku…" kata Ichigo lirih namun ia hentikan kata itu dengan cepat saat Rukia mulai bergerak.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…" Lirih Rukia dalam mimpi.

Ichigo menatap langit malam itu begitu sedih, bulan itu sungguh indah. Begitulah pikiran Ichigo saat ini. Bulan itu bagai gadis yang kini tengah tertidur pulas di dalam mobilnya. Dengan sangat pelan Ichigo mengambil sedikit tempat di samping Rukia. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk bersandar dan berkata,

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Rukia? Siapa yang tidak boleh meninggalkanmu?" kata Ichigo dengan muka datar dan tak terbaca sama sekali, tersirat sorot kebingungan dalam mata itu, mungkin?

***(n_n)***

Rukia membuka mata dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah jingga. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasakan debaran aneh di dalam dirinya. Namun siapa bilang ia terkejut? Bahkan gadis itu tersenyum. Ia merasakan kehangatan itu, bahkan ia merasakan aroma itu, wangi tubuh lelaki yang di sampingnya. Hal itu membuat Rukia ingin berada di dekatnya selamanya.

Ia meletakkan kepalanya perlahan di dada bidang lelaki tersebut. Ia bisa merasakannya saat ini, detak jantung stabil yang dimiliki lelaki tersebut… dan hal itu mampu membuat Rukia begitu tampak bahagia. Dan tak ingin beranjak lebih cepat dari posisinya saat ini.

***(n_n)***

"Bangun, Pemalas!" teriak Rukia yang kini telah segar karena baru saja mandi.

"Ada apa sih?" kata lelaki berrambut jingga itu sewot.

**Buak!**

Tinjuan keras menghantam rahang Ichigo, seketika itu juga Ichigo langsung terbangun dan menatap tajam seseorang yang meninjunya barusan.

"Bangun, Brengsek!" kata Kaien memecah suara lembut Rukia yang membangunkan Ichigo tadi.

"Su-sudah, Kak Kaien. Jangan bertengkar," Kata Rukia menahan tangan Kaien.

Kaien terdiam sejenak, ia menatap aneh gadis yang baru saja berbicara kepadanya tersebut.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau memanggilku Kakak?" kata Kaien dengan tawa keras setelahnya.

"Memang kenapa?" kata Rukia judes.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menyebutku seperti itu." Kata Kaien yang kini melangkah pergi dari mobil.

"Makanannya sudah siap! Rukia, Kak Kaien dan Kak Ichigo, cepat makan!" teriak Hinamori sambil membawa spatula di tangan kanannya.

Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan sedangkan Kaien langsung berlari menuju ke dalam vila.

Saat ini Rukia tengah mengamati Ichigo yang terlihat sedikit kesakitan. Rukia bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, kenapa lelaki ini hanya diam di perlakukan seperti itu?

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia sambil menyentuh pelan pipi Ichigo.

"Jangan sentuh!" kata Ichigo kasar.

Rukia langsung menurunkan tangannya dan menatap ke arah bawah perlahan.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu? Kau membenciku?" kata Rukia sendu menatap mata Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

Ichigo menolehkan wajahnya, sepasang matanya menatap mata itu, mata penuh dengan tekat dan kesepian, namun sangat… indah. Ichigo menghela napas panjang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri." Kata Ichigo kemudian keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkan Rukia sendiri yang masih terdiam dan entah kenapa ia merasa sakit. Sakit di lubuk hatinya.

***(n_n)* **

Pagi yang cerah di dunia lain itu namun tak secerah suasana hati putri, Putri Dunia Lain.

Perlahan seorang lelaki bersayap putih lebar dan berparas tampan serta berwajah dingin mendatangi sang putri di ruangannya, tepatnya di kurungan mewah miliknya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Putri ***." kata Lelaki itu dingin.

"…" Putri itu tidak menjawab, ia sedang ingin sendiri saat ini.

"Sepertinya Putri sedang tidak ingin bicara, Byakuya-sama." Kata Soi Fon yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping kanan Byakuya.

Lelaki itu tetap tidak berekspresi. Ia memerintahkan Soi Fon untuk memanggil seseorang. Soi Fon pun dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan yang luas itu.

**Tak lama kemudian**

"Tuan Putri, anda mencari saya?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang kini berdiri di samping gadis cantik tersebut.

Gadis cantik dan imut itu hanya terkejut dan membalikkan badan segera untuk memastikan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

Betapa terkejutnya putri kesepian itu, ia melihat sosok yang ia rindukan, lelaki bersayap hitam. Putri itu tersenyum namun tiba-tiba setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipi lembutnya. Lelaki bersayap hitam hanya menatap putri di depannya dengan tampang sendu.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" kata putri dengan air mata yang tak henti menetes.

"Saya hanya di tugaskan sebentar, Putri. Bukankah saya sudah…"

"Aku percaya padamu, ***. Kau akan selalu bersamaku, iya kan?" kata putri tersebut yakin dan memotong perkataan lelaki bersayap hitam.

"Ya, aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku. Putri tetap segalanya bagiku."

Putri itu tersenyum dan dengan kasar menghapus air mata dari pipinya. Ia menarik hiori putih lelaki tersebut, putri tersebut menarik lelaki bersayap itu menuju ke suatu tempat, Taman Istana.

Byakuya tersenyum, ia tersenyum melihat putri tersebut bahagia.

**Tengah malam pukul 12**

Saat ini Rukia tengah memandang keluar vila melalui jendela kamar yang berhasil Rukia buka dengan lebar. Gadis itu merasa tenang sejenak mengingat mimpinya 3 menit yang lalu. Rukia merasakan bahagia yang teramat sangat.

Ia menghirup udara malam yang sejuk itu perlahan. Sambil memandang langit yang gelap, sangat gelap karena cahaya bulan tengah terhalang oleh awan hitam. Ia memejamkan mata sambil tetap mengangkat wajah menatap langit. Ia mengingat-ingat lagi isi mimpinya.

"Sayap hitam, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Rukia yang masih memejamkan mata.

Ia buka perlahan kedua mata violetnya. Dan bukannya semakin tenang Rukia malah terkejut. Dilihatnya saat ini, seseorang terbang di angkasa dengan menggunakan sayap… sayap? Sayap itu berwarna hitam kelam. Senada dengan warna angkasa. Rukia tidak menunggu waktu untuk menunggu lagi. Ia segera turun ke bawah untuk mengejar sosok tersebut.

"Dia? Mungkinkah dia?" kata Rukia dalam hati yang kini mengeluarkan sayap putihnya dan terbang menuju langit.

Rukia tidak sadar bahwa ini adalah kali pertama dirinya mengeluarkan sayap dan terbang. Sungguh hebat.

"Aku harus mengejarnya."

**T`B`C`**

* * *

**Makasih yang sudah mere'viu fic ke-6 Ruki ini. Oh iya, Ruki ganti penname dari **'Ruki-Chan' Pipy **jadi** Ruki Yagami. **Woro-woro gag peting ea?

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L **

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	5. Dongeng 5

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Disclaimer : Obayashi Miyuki

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nge'r'viu

* * *

**

**Aine Higurasi**

**Sava Kaladze**

**Riztchimaru**

**Kuroi No Yuki**

**Chiel L. Chisai**

**Aya-na Rifa'i**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

**ARaRaNcHa**

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Azalea Yukiko**

**Edogawa Luffy**

**So-Chand 'Luph-Plend'**

**.CrimsonCamellia**

**Zheone Quin**

**Haniya Kuchiki**

**ichirukiluna gituloh**

**fi-kun31

* * *

**

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 4

* * *

**

Tobiume adalah masa lalu Hinamori, sedangkan Rukia? Mungkinkah dia adalah Putri yang sedang di buru tersebut? Dan apakah benar seseorang yang di kejarnya adalah lelaki bersayap hitam yang selalu ada dimimpinya?

* * *

**~DONGENG PUTRI DUNIA LAIN~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

Rukia tidak sadar bahwa ini adalah kali pertama dirinya mengeluarkan sayap dan terbang. Sungguh hebat.

"Aku harus mengejarnya."

***(n_n)***

Rukia terus mengikuti ke mana lelaki bersayap hitam itu terbang menjelajahi angkasa di gelapnya malam tanpa sinar rembulan. Namun saat Rukia berhasil mendekatinya, Rukia terkejut bahkan ia sangat takut.

"Sayap itu… bukan! Itu sayap kelelawar." Kata Rukia mulai berhenti mengejar.

Terlambat, Rukia terlambat menyadarinya. Lelaki bersayap kelelawar berwarna hitam pekat itu kini menghilang secara tiba-tiba dari pandangan Rukia.

Rukia mulai takut sekarang. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap situasi benar-benar aman untuknya. Rukia tidak bisa melihat apa pun, matanya buta oleh gelapnya malam, namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menangkapnya dari belakang dan ia berkata dengan suara berat,

"Aku menemukanmu, Putri Yuki!"

Entah kenapa Rukia tidak bisa bergerak, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, sama sekali tidak dapat berbicara maupun berteriak meminta tolong, lidahnya kelu.

Masih tetap di angkasa, Rukia mematung pasrah dengan lelaki bersayap kelelawar tepat di belakangnya. Rukia merasa tertekan bahkan sangat lemas.

"Aku akan menjadi Raja saat aku berhasil mengambil kekuatanmu, Putri. Hahahaha…" kata lelaki bersayap kelelawar tersebut.

"Apa yang dia katakan? Kata Rukia dalam hati mulai ketakutan.

"Ternyata segini saja kekuatan Putri tersohor itu, Cih!" kata lelaki itu meremehkan.

Lelaki itu kini membuka sedikit uraian rambut hitam Rukia yang menutupi tengkuknya. Tepat di bawah tengkuknya itulah terdapat sebuah lambang sayap terbalik dengan rantai yang membelenggu sepasang sayap tersebut, lambang segel itu dikelilingi oleh 5 bentuk bola api dan dikelilingi oleh lingkaran hitam setelahnya.

"Ada 3 segel? Cih! Bagaimana kalau ku buka paksa? Pasti akan menarik." Lanjut lelaki itu dengan seringai tajam.

"Apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku? Dan juga… Segel apa?" kata Rukia masih membungkam dan tak dapat bergerak.

"Ingatlah, Putri! Ulquiorra Schiffer, adalah nama yang akan menggantikan dirimu dan sebentar lagi akan memerintah Dunia Lain. Hahaha…"

Dengan seringai tajam Ulquiorra, mendekati tengkuk Rukia, kemudian ia gigit bagian segel terluar yaitu segel yang berbentuk lingkaran.

Rukia hanya diam namun di dalam dirinya ia menjerit kesakitan, tubuhnya memang mati namun rasa sakit dan perasaannya masih merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Ia merasa seperti terbakar, perlahan rasa bakar itu menjalar memenuhi tubuhnya hingga…

"Lepaskan aku," kata Rukia tajam dengan nada di tekan.

Ulquiorra terkejut, ia langsung menghentikan aksinya untuk melepas segel itu, segel tersebut hanya berhasil ia lepas setengahnya dan meninggalkan setengah bagian dari lingkaran, dan tanpa Ulquiorra sadari segel itu meluruh seketika.

Rambut Rukia menjadi abu-abu, diikuti sepasang matanya. Sayap abu-abu kehitaman keluar dari punggung Ruka. Ia seperti iblis, iblis dengan kostum yang begitu aneh bahkan jauh dari khayalan seorang putri. Tangannya mengerat. Dan dia mengucapkan sesuatu dengan nada yang misterius dan lirih.

"Shirafune!"

Langit langsung menjadi gelap gulita dengan semakin berkumpulnya awan hitam secara tiba-tiba, benar-benar menutupi semua kehidupan dan area sekeliling Rukia. Hitam pekat dan tiada bunyi sama sekali. Angin pun tak berhembus, seakan terhalang oleh suatu sekat yang mengurung mereka berdua.

Ulquiorra masih terpana. Gumpalan putih abu-abu dan disertai kilatan berwarna putih-kebiruan mulai muncul dari pusaran yang berasal dari langit di atas Rukia. Rukia hanya menyeringai dan diam.

Namun beberapa saat setelahnya, Rukia langsung menatap tajam Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra terkejut dan mulai terbang menuju tempat yang sekiranya tidak dapat di jangkau oleh Rukia. Tapi sayang itu percuma. Dengan cepat sekeliling Rukia menjadi beku bahkan Ulquiorra yang sudah sangat jauh pun berhasil dikejar gelombang es dari langit tersebut.

Alhasil Ulquiorra terjebak dalam kungkungan es dengan kilatan putih yang menemani di sekelilingnya, hal itu membuat Ulquiorra tidak dapat bergerak bahkan melumpuhkan dirinya sendiri.

Rukia dengan wujud iblis itu hanya tersenyum puas dan licik, ia segera mengepakkan sayap abu-abu gelapnya mendekat ke arah Ulquiorra yang berada jauh di atas daratan. Ia mengepakkan sayap lebarnya lebih ke atas, kilatan putih kini berpindah di tangannya, kilatan itu membentuk pola sabit besar bak dewa kematian yang siap menghancurkan musuhnya.

Namun di tengah perjalanan, Rukia tiba-tiba berhenti, tubuhnya merasa dingin, bahkan lebih dingin dari pada es. Rukia mulai berteriak kesakitan, ia merasa panas di tengkuk bawahnya. Segel itu menyiksa Rukia.

Dengan perlahan ujung rambut Rukia menjadi hitam dan diikuti keseluruhannya. Sayap Rukia berubah menjadi putih, dan sangat berkilauan bagai permata. Anting dengan bandul lingkaran mutiara besar menyinggahi kedua telinganya, gaun putih semata kaki melengkapi sempurna penampilan Rukia yang kini bak seorang putri. Tepat di pinggulnya terbentuk lipatan pita putih yang menjuntai hingga 1 meter ke belakang. Melambai-lambai begitu anggunnya. Dan saat ia membuka kedua matanya…

**Degh!**

Seperti terjadi gelombang tekanan kehidupan yang sangat kuat. Kedua mata violet tajamnya terbuka sempurna, menatap kosong di sekitarnya yang masih terlihat kabur. Awan hitam memudar, putri itu diterangi cahaya rembulan seketika. Berkilauan, indah, menawan dan misterius.

Putri itu mulai mengepakkan lembut sepasang sayap berkilaunya, gaun indahnya terus mengikuti deruan angin yang menerpa dirinya. Pita panjang di sisi belakangnya terus bergerak dan bergerak menuju ke samping tubuh putri tersebut, dengan lembut kedua pita itu melambai-lambai di samping putri, seolah-olah ingin selalu melindunginya.

Saat ini ia terlihat begitu cantik bahkan bagai seorang dewi, Dewi Dunia Lain.

***(n_n)***

Semakin tinggi, putri itu mengepakkan sayap tanpa ia sadari, pandangannya kosong, dan ia hanya mengucap,

"Etsu,"

Kupu-kupu putih yang berkilauan tiba-tiba hadir di samping putri, seolah ingin menerangi putri menuju ke tempat yang ingin ia tuju. Kupu-kupu tersebut terus mengelilingi putri, dan sang putri menjadi lebih bersinar saat ini.

Namun tiba-tiba putri itu berhenti, sayapnya mati rasa, sang putri perlahan terhuyung dan dengan cepat terjun ke bawah.

Pandangan putri semakin kabur, kupu-kupu mulai redup dan hilang menjadi butiran serbuk tak berarti, bulu lembut dari sayap sang putri rontok satu per satu.

Sang putri dengan cepat jatuh ke arah bumi, tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu dan berusaha menolongnya.

Sang putri terlihat pasrah, badannya sudah sangat lelah. Bahkan ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya, ia hanya berkata,

"Etsu,"

**Grep!**

Seseorang berhasil menangkap sang putri dan kini sang putri berada dalam gendongannya.

Seseorang itu mulai berjalan lembut menyusuri daratan dingin yang di buat sendiri oleh sang putri. Ia tersenyum dan berkata,

"Putri Yuki, Apa yang terjadi padamu?" kata sosok tersebut menatap sendu sang putri.

Perlahan sang putri membuka mata, ia melihat sayap itu, sayap berwarna hitam yang sungguh ia rindukan. Sosok yang sangat ia cintai.

Sang putri tersenyum dan kemudian tertidur kembali.

Seluruh es di sekitarnya langsung lenyap dan Ulquiorra langsung terbebas dan mulai tertawa,

"Hahahaha… Aku terbebas!"

Ulquiorra berhasil melarikan diri dan lelaki yang menolong putri hanya diam. Saat ini yang terpenting baginya adalah keselamatan putri dalam gendongannya.

Perlahan sayap di punggung sang putri berhasil rontok habis dengan lembut. Gaun indahnya berubah menjadi sebuah rok sedengkul berwarna ungu, sebuah rok tidur yang terakhir Rukia gunakan. Lelaki bersayap hitam itu tersenyum kemudian berkata,

"Akhirnya kau kembali, Putri Yuki."

***(n_n)***

Lelaki itu terus terbang dengan mengepakkan sepasang sayap hitam dipunggungnya dengan sangat gagah. Pakaian hitam dan sebuah hiori putih membungkus tubuh proposionalnya dengan sempurna. Ia tengah menggendong seorang gadis, tepatnya bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

Dan saat ini kedua insan itu menuju ke sebuah vila.

**Sampainya, Pagi hari.**

Di letakkan dengan perlahan tubuh Rukia yang tengah tak sadarkan diri tersebut di depan pintu vila mewah itu, lelaki bersayap hitam tersenyum dan kemudian mulai berdiri membelakangi Rukia,

"Sampai jumpa, Putri." Kata lelaki bersayap hitam itu diikuti hilangnya sosok tersebut dari depan vila secara tiba-tiba.

***(n_n)***

Saat ini Hinamori tengah menuju ke arah pintu keluar, ia telah menggenakan pakaian khusus untuk berjogging, dilengkapi handuk kecil di lehernya. Dan saat ia membuka pintu,

"Kyaaaa…!"

Teriakan Hinamori menggema hingga ke ujung vila megah itu, seketika itu juga derap langkah memburu menuju ke arah Hinamori, tepatnya pintu masuk depan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kata 2 orang lelaki dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan.

"Ru-Rukia…" kata Hinamori sendu.

Saat ini Hinamori tengah memeluk erat Rukia yang pingsan di depan pintu. Ichigo dan Kaien memandang terkejut kepada sosok Rukia yang tengah tidak berdaya tersebut.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kaien langsung saja meraih tubuh gadis itu dan membawanya menuju ke kamar Rukia. Awalnya Hinamori dan Ichigo syok, sejak kapan Kaien peduli?

**Di kamar Rukia**

Dengan telaten Hinamori mengganti kompresan di dahi Rukia. Saat ini gadis itu sangat terlihat menyedihkan, mukanya selalu tampak serius dan menyiratkan suatu kesakitan yang luar biasa, badannya demam dan ia mengigau-igau tak jelas.

***(n_n)***

Shirayuki, itulah nama putri tersebut. Sang putri kini sedang berhias diri di depan sebuah cermin mewah di depannya.

Ia memakai sebuah anting-anting indah berbentuk lingkaran serupa dengan mutiara namun bedanya, sangat besar dan berkelap-kelip seolah tertanam butiran permata di dalamnya, sangat indah dan tertutup sebagian oleh rambut hitamnya. Ia berputar-putar di depan cermin sehingga membuat uraian pita di belakangnya menari-nari dengan sangat indah begitu saja. Namun gerakan itu terhenti,

**Degh!**

Debaran yang aneh, tekanan kehidupan seseorang seolah-olah menghilang begitu saja. Sang Putri sangat terkejut, sang putri berlari, berlari menuju ke gedung utama istana dan…

**Brak!**

Putri membuka keras pintu tersebut. Di lihatnya saat ini, Byakuya, Raja Dunia Lain tengah tersungkur di lantai dengan darah yang telah menganak sungai, bahkan berhasil menyentuh sepatu indah sang putri. Buliran air mata mulai menetes dan sang putri segera berlari dan memeluk lelaki tampan itu segera.

"Apa yang terjadi? Baginda! Bagindaaa!"

Sang putri terus jejeritan tak berdaya, seluruh gaun putihnya kini ternoda oleh darah segar dari Raja tersebut, ia terus memeluknya dan menangis hingga…

"Cepat, tangkap Putri penghianat itu! Aku melihatnya! Dia yang membunuh Byakuya-sama!" kata Soi Fon keras dan ia pun berlinangan air mata dan terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Semua penjaga terbaik istana beserta para penyihir telah mengurung sang putri yang masih memeluk raja tak bernyawa tersebut.

"Aku tidak membunuh! Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya!" jerit sang putri ketakutan.

Soi Fon diam-diam hanya menyeringai di balik semua penjaga yang kini menyeret putri keluar.

"Soi Fon, kau penghianat!" teriak sang putri tidak berdaya.

"Jebloskan dia ke penjara dan segel kekuatanya dengan segel terkuat 6 belenggu api neraka!" teriak salah satu penyihir.

Kini sang putri di bawa paksa ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap, 6 orang bersayap putih mengelilinginya. Sang putri menjerit ketakutan bahkan pingsan seketika di tempat.

**Di penjara**

Sang putri terkulai lemas di lantai kumuh itu, bajunya compang-camping berlumuran darah, pandangannya kosong dan ia merasakan sakit yang begitu luar biasa di daerah tengkuk bawahnya. Ia mengerang kesakitan saat ini. Tidak ada yang menolongnya, tidak ada yang menemaninya, hanya sendiri, menahan sakit sendiri di tempat yang begitu asing dan menyeramkan.

Kini Dunia Lain telah di ambil alih oleh Soi Fon, entah kenapa semua orang percaya pada iblis tersebut. Semuanya menjadi kacau dan putri dianggap sebagai penghianat yang tidak berarti lagi.

***(n_n)***

Bulan berganti bulan dan sang putri terus sendiri di dalam penjara nista itu. Tiada makan, minum, atau pun senyum. Hatinya hancur, hidupnya berantakkan hanya satu yang ia syukuri yaitu…

"Saat ini penjagamu telah mengabdi padaku, kau tak perlu mengharapkannya lagi," Kata Soi Fon angkuh dengan senyum kemenangan yang saat ini berada di depan kurungan sang putri.

Putri itu tersenyum bahagia, ia berkata,

"Syukurlah dia selamat,"

"Cih! Kau menyedihkan," Kata Soi Fon menanggapi tingkah putri tak berdaya tersebut.

Sang putri menatap Soi Fon dalam-dalam. Ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan, sepertinya ia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan yang berhasil ia serap dari Byakuya.

"Kau mulai termakan oleh kekuatan itu, Soi Fon," Kata putri angkuh.

"Hah? Tahu apa kau tentang diriku ini!" Jawab Soi Fon tak kalah angkuh.

"Aku mengerti, kau berpikir akan lebih mudah membunuh Baginda dari pada membunuhku, benar kan?"

"Ya, kau benar, aku telah tahu semuanya, raja telah memindahkan lebih dari sebagian kekuatannya padamu, jadi akan lebih mudah menguasai dunia ini dengan hanya membunuhnya."

Soi Fon pergi meninggalkan putri tersebut. Sang putri kembali terdiam dalam sendiri, ia bergumam.

"Lanjutkan hidupmu, aku bahagia bila kau hidup menghianati ku dari pada mati karena ku."

Sang putri menangis. Kembali menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

**Tengah malam.**

**Krak!**

Bunyi jeruji penjara yang terbuka dengan cukup di paksa membuat sang putri terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Sang putri menatap kabur arah depannya. Ia terkejut bukan main.

"Kau? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" kata putri tak percaya.

"Putri, Saya akan membebaskan Anda!" jawab seseorang itu mendekati sang putri.

"Tidak! Cepat pergi!" bentak sang putri cukup keras.

"Tidak, Putri! Saya akan menyelamatkan Putri.

Seseorang itu segera membuka rantai di kaki sang putri namun sang putri mencegahnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Sudahlah, aku bukan seorang putri lagi. Kau bebas sekarang." Sang putri mulai menundukkan kepala dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Seseorang yang ternyata memiliki sayap hitam itu hanya diam dan memindahkan kedua tangannya ke lengan atas putri dan sedikit mengangkatnya berdiri.

Kini keduanya telah berdiri dan saling berhadapan. Lelaki bersayap hitam itu menatap tajam putri, sang putri menatap sendu lelaki tersebut.

"Memang benar, kau bukan seorang putri lagi… Maka dari itu aku tidak akan ragu-ragu lagi." Kata Lelaki bersayap hitam itu tegas.

Lelaki bersayap hitam membelai lembut pipi sang putri, sang putri takluk dan terbawa suasana dari rayuan lelaki bersayap hitam yang dicintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Putri Yuki…"

Lelaki itu memindahkan tangan kanannya ke pinggul sang putri membawanya jauh lebih mendekat lagi dengan tubuh kokohnya. Sang putri tidak mengelak, ia ingin, di dalam hatinya ia sangat menginginkannya, bahkan sudah lama menunggunya.

Lelaki bersayap hitam semakin merengkuhkan tubuhnya, mendekati gadis mungil yang tengah terhipnotis oleh pengakuan cintanya.

Sang putri diam, ia tahu seharusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi tapi sang putri tidak bisa menolaknya, tubuhnya merasakan sensasi yang berbeda. Membuat dirinya ingin terus mendekat merasakannya lebih lama lagi.

Lelaki bersayap hitam mendekat menuju bibir sang putri dan menciumnya dengan sangat hati-hati dan lembut. Keduanya saling terdiam dalam kegelapan, saling merasakan indahnya apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Lelaki bersayap hitam memindahkan tangan kirinya merangkul leher sang putri, membawa bibirnya semakin dalam dapat menyentuh pasangannya.

Sang putri mulai lemas, kakinya seolah tak mampu lagi memijak bumi, namun putri tersebut segera meraih punggung tegap lelaki bersayap hitam, berharap dengan itu ia dapat bertahan dalam atmosfer seperti ini.

Lelaki bersayap hitam tersebut kini memindahkan bibirnya menuju ke pipi sang putri, lalu turun ke lehernya, menghirup aroma wangi khas putri tersebut, sang putri hanya diam dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Lelaki bersayap hitam kini menuju ke tengkuk sang putri namun ia terhenti saat melihat segel itu.

Ia menatap sendu segel yang menyakitkan itu namun, Lelaki bersayap hitam tersebut langsung menggigit salah satu segel api dari ke-5 lainnya. Bukannya segel itu yang terluka malah mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah, lelaki bersayap hitam mengucap suatu mantra, dan segel itu hanya berhasil hilang 1 buah dan menyisakan ke-5 segel lainnya.

Sang putri menangis, menahan sakit yang disebabkan oleh lelaki bersayap hitam, ia memejamkan mata erat-erat berusaha untuk menahan teriakan atas lepasnya segel tersebut.

Lelaki bersayap hitam kini menatap sendu sang putri, sang putri yang sejak lama ia cintai kini tengah menahan sakit yang luar biasa karena segel tersebut. Ia sangat merasa bodoh tidak bisa melindungi sang putri sampai saat ini.

Lelaki bersayap hitam mendekatkan kembali wajahnya mencoba menenangkan sang putri dengan ciuman hangatnya, sang putri terkejut, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Yang ia rasakan di bibirnya hingga masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sang putri membuka mata, dan betapa terkejutnya sang putri, lelaki bersayap hitam terluka di depan matanya, ia hanya bisa bergumam tak jelas,

"Emm.. emm…"

Lelaki bersayap hitam tidak menghiraukannya, ia tetap memejamkan mata seolah-olah inilah kesempatan satu-satunya untuk bisa menunjukkan rasa cinta yang selama ini di pendamnya.

***(n_n)***

"Putri, aku akan menjadi malaikat di dunia nyata. Aku akan mengambil tugas itu, dan ku harap Putri akan menyusulku. Aku sudah membuka salah satu segel itu, kekuatan Putri akan kembali walau hanya seperlimanya saja. Aku akan menunggu Putri di dunia itu."

Begitulah kata terkahir dari lelaki bersayap hitam,

"Aku berjanji, aku akan menyusulmu." Kata sang putri dengan senyum yang begitu lebar menatap langit cerah di depannya.

**`T`B`C`

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L **

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	6. Dongeng 6

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo**

Disclaimer : **Obayashi Miyuki**

Warning : **OOC, AU, Typo**

Pairing : **IchiRuki**

Rate : **T**

**

* * *

**

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nge'r'viu

* * *

**

**Yuki-ssme**

**Aine Higurasi**

**Sava Kaladze**

**Sarsaraway20**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

**Fitria -AlyssCrimsonCamellia**

**edogawa Luffy**

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**Riztichimaru**

**Ciel L. Chisai**

**Azalea Yukiko**

**aRaRaNcHa**

**rukiahinata**

**NicaTeef**

**Ao n Ai**

**

* * *

**

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 5

* * *

**

Sang putri itu bernama Shirayuki, Putri Yuki. Ia memiliki janji dengan seseorang bersayap hitam, mungkinkah janjinya dapat di penuhi di dunia nyata?

* * *

**~DONGENG PUTRI DUNIA LAIN~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

Begitulah kata terkahir dari lelaki bersayap hitam,

"Aku berjanji, aku akan menyusulmu." kata sang putri dengan senyum yang begitu lebar menatap langit cerah di depannya.

***(n_n)***

Gadis mungil itu kini hanya bisa terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, ia tengah bermimpi dan terus bermimpi. Itu terjadi karena segel belenggu Dunia Lain telah terlepas, itu berarti ingatan Rukia tentang Dunia lain akan segera kembali, mungkinkah itu berita baik?

Tentu tidak bagi seseorang yang kini telah menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia. Seseorang dengan sayap hitam. Sayap itu mengepak pelan dengan begitu gagahnya. Sangat mengagumkan.

Lelaki bersayap itu mendekat, mendekat pada sosok gadis yang kini hanya diam di atas sebuah ranjang, sendiri. Lelaki itu tersenyum, namun begitu nampak, senyum itu begitu miris bahkan menyedihkan.

Lelaki bersayap hitam tersebut menyentuh pipi gadis yang tertidur lemah bagai mayat hidup itu. Terdengar napas yang tenang dari kedua insan tersebut. Lelaki bersayap hitam mulai membuka sedikit bibir keringnya untuk berbicara, sangat lirih…

"Putri, maafkan aku…"

Lelaki bersayap hitam itu menatap Rukia dengan sangat sendu, kata itulah yang selalu di ucapkannya, kata-kata yang sungguh menyayat hati sang putri.

"Bukan saat ini, bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat… aku harus menghapusnya, dan menyegel kembali…"

Lelaki bersayap hitam itu mulai memejamkan mata, dan menggumamkan sesuatu, dan gumaman itu berhenti saat ia mendengar nada lirih dari gadis di depannya,

"Jangan pergi…" gumam Rukia dalam mimpi.

Lelaki bersayap hitam membuka kedua matanya, mengelus kepala Rukia dengan sangat lembut,

"Aku harus melakukannya, ini demi Putri…" kata lelaki bersayap hitam itu pasrah.

Rukia masih memejamkan mata, ia belum sadar, ia masih terkurung dalam mimpi panjang, mimpi yang tidak akan pernah berakhir sepajang hidupnya.

Lelaki bersayap hitam mulai berbalik, ia membentangkan sayap hitam kokohnya, bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Angin dingin malam merembes memasuki kamar Rukia dari jendela yang terbuka lebar, tampak cahaya bulan menerangi kamar gelap itu. Cahaya itu menyinari sesosok tubuh mungil yang hanya terbaring lemah.

Namun tiba-tiba saja dari sudut mata itu, terdapat sinar, bukan, bukan sinar, melainkan air mata, air mata yang memantulkan sinar rembulan yang menyertainya. Gadis itu menangis dalam tidur panjangnya. Menangis tanpa seorang pun yang tahu, bahkan dirinya sendiri pun tidak mengetahuinya.

***(n_n)***

Saat ini Rukia tengah berusaha keras membuka kedua matanya, sangat berat. Dan saat ia berhasil membuka kedua violet itu, ia merasa pedih dan sangat silau.

Gadis itu memandang sekelilingnya dan mulai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya,

"Dimana aku?" tanya Rukia sangat pelan.

"Kau ada di kamarmu, Rukia," kata seseorang yang memang sejak tadi berada di sampingnya.

Gadis itu menyambut Rukia dengan senyum manis dan terpancar kebahagiaan yang sangat dari kedua bola matanya. Rukia mulai berpikir, siapa gadis ini? Dan saat ia mengingatnya,

"Hinamori? Kenapa kau ada di sini dan aku…" kata-kata Rukia terpotong oleh sentuhan lembut dari tangan Hinamori di dahinya.

"Tenanglah, kau pingsan selama 2 hari sejak kejadian itu," kata Hinamori dengan senyum yang terus mengembang.

"Rukia mulai berpikir kembali, kejadian apa? Rukia sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Kepalanya pun sangat pusing dan sulit untuk mengingat kembali memori sebelum ini.

"Kita mengalami kecelakaan saat menuju ke Hueco Mundo," jelas Hinamori seakan tahu apa yang Rukia bingungkan sedari tadi.

"Kecelakaan? Bukankah kita sudah sampai dan…"

"Tidak, Rukia. Kita langsung kembali, kau tahu? Kau terlempar dari mobil. Dan hanya kamu lah yang mendapat luka serius." jelas Hinamori dengan sendu.

Rukia memutar kembali otaknya, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi, apa semua hanya mimpi? Apa semua kejadian dalam ingatannya hanya mimpi?

Perlahan Rukia meraba tengkuknya, tidak terasa apa pun, Rukia mulai bingung sekarang, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum ini?

"Sudahlah, Rukia. Lebih baik kau istirahat…" kata Hinamori lalu berjalan meninggalakn Rukia.

"Mungkinkah aku bermimpi? Aku bertemu dengan lelaki bersayap hitam itu… Tapi di mana dan siapa? Kenapa semua seperti ilusi?"

Gadis itu hanya terdiam memandangi dinding kamarnya, ia lelah dengan semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, terlalu rumit.

***(n_n)***

**3 hari kemudian**

Saat ini Rukia tengah berjalan santai melewati koridor kelas, ia berhenti dan memasuki ruang perpustakaan. Gadis itu mengambil sebuah buku tebal seperti kamus dan meletakkannya perlahan di sebuah meja yang dekat dengan jendela besar yang menjadi batas langsung dengan taman belakang sekolahnya.

Ia membaca dengan serius setiap deret kata dalam buku tersebut, namun perhatiannya terganggu saat ia mendengar sebuah suara, suara yang lumayan dikenalinya,

"Entah apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku, tapi aku tetap membencimu!"

"Aku tahu itu,"

"Cih! Memang kau membuatku melupakannya, aku tahu kau dibalik semua ini, Kuso!"

Tak ada lagi suara sautan dari kedua orang yang tengah berbincang kasar tersebut, Rukia mulai tertarik dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan begitu saja buku tersebut kemudian beranjak pergi ke taman.

***(n_n)***

Kini Rukia tengah bersembunyi di balik sebuah tembok, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, dua lelaki yang memiliki tinggi badan yang hampir sama tengah saling menatap dengan angkuh.

"Cih! Kau tidak akan bisa mengubahnya, kaulah yang memulainya, Kurosaki Ichigo," kata salah satu dari kedua lelaki tersebut.

Ichigo hanya menutup matanya sejenak, ia sedikit memajukan badannya mendekat pada lawan bicaranya yang terlihat emosi itu,

"Bukan aku yang memulainya, tapi takdir yang mengaturnya," jawab Ichigo datar.

"Kau bilang takdir? Cih! Kau sangat rendah menyalahkan semua pada hal bodoh itu," jawab lelaki di depan Ichigo sangat angkuh.

"Kau tidak akan bisa merubahku, Kaien. Karena hidup dan matiku hanya untuknya," kata Ichigo tegas.

"Aku sama sekali tak berniat merubahmu, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, bahwa kau adalah iblis penghianat," kata Kaien geram dan langsung meninggalkan tempat.

Ichigo hanya terdiam sejenak, ia membalikkan badan dan berkata,

"Keluar, kau…"

Rukia tersentak, kenapa Ichigo selalu mengetahui kehairannya? Rukia pun berjalan dua langkah ke depan dan kini membelakangi tembok tersebut, ia malu,

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud…" kata Rukia takut-takut.

"Menguping? Cih!" kata Ichigo sedikit marah.

Rukia hanya diam, ia menatap lekat-lekat sosok Ichigo yang berjalan mendekati dirinya dengan sangat angkuh bahkan tatapannya sangat tajam membuat Rukia gugup sekaligus takut.

Ichigo berhenti tepat di depan Rukia, Rukia hanya bisa melihat dada bidang Ichigo, ia pun memutuskan untuk sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Ichigo yang masih memandang lurus ke depan dan tak melihatnya.

Perlahan tangan Ichigo bergerak dan kedua lengan itu mendorong Rukia hingga menabrak tembok di depannya, Ichigo menekan kedua bahu Rukia,

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat mengganggu," kata Ichigo menatap lekat-lekat wajah kesakitan Rukia.

"Lepaskan, Ichigo… sakit…" kata Rukia merasakan sakit pada bahunya yang dicengkram keras Ichigo.

Kedua mata violet Rukia hanya bisa merapat ketakutan, ia tahu, ia salah. Tapi kenapa Ichigo begitu kejam padanya?

Ichigo melihat wajah gadis itu, wajah yang menyiratkan suatu kesedihan, ia mulai merasa iba.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Ichigo tanpa melepas Rukia.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau selalu menemukanku?" tanya Rukia yang kini berani menatap mata tajam Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum, dan melepaskan cengkramannya, memindahkan kedua telapak tangan itu pada tembok putih di depannya, mengurung Rukia.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, saling menatap dengan sejuta pikiran dalam otak masing-masing,

"Kau yakin, ingin tahu kenapa?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada berbisik.

"I, iya…" jawab Rukia ragu dan gugup.

"Kau yakin?" kata Ichigo dengan nada misterius dan sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Rukia.

"I… I, ya…" kata Rukia yang kini mulai blushing.

Ichigo tersenyum penuh arti dan berbisik tepat di telinga sebelah kanan Rukia,

"Karena aku… aku… " kata Ichigo lirih.

Rukia hanya bisa menelan ludah, ia menggenggam erat ujung roknya, menahan gejolak mendebarkan dalam dirinya.

"Aku… tidak akan mengatakannya…" kata Ichigo yang langsung menjauhkan diri dari Rukia kemudian berbalik meninggalkan gadis yang tengah mematung itu.

Rukia masih terkejut, bahkan ia masih bingung, ini nyata atau ilusi? Perlahan tapi pasti Rukia memandang punggung lelaki yang telah mempermainkannya itu. Ia menepuk pelan pipinya kemudian,

"Kau mempermainkanku, Jeruk!" teriak Rukia dengan nada marah.

Ichigo berbalik menatap gadis itu, sebelah alisnya terangkat menununjukkan ekspresi seolah-olah tidak melakukan apa pun, dan itu berhasil membuat Rukia semakin marah.

Dengan menyingsingkan lengan seragamnya, Ichigo berjalan mendekat ke arah Rukia,

"Dia mau melakukan apa?" tanya Rukia dalam hati yang kini mulai takut.

Saat Ichigo sampai di depan Rukia.

"Ini baru permainan," kata Ichigo dengan seringai kecil dan di barengi dengan mengangkat tubuh Rukia, kemudian ia letakkan tubuh Rukia, tepatnya bagian perut di atas bahunya, ia menggendong gadis itu dengan asal.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" kata Rukia sedikit berteriak.

Ichigo hanya menyeringai, ia lingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada tubuh Rukia, menyegel gadis tersebut agar tidak meronta, Rukia hanya bisa berteriak tak jelas.

"Pegangan yang erat." kata Ichigo memperingatkan.

Reflek Rukia menggenggam seragam Ichigo dengan sangat erat dan menutup matanya, Ichigo tersenyum datar dan…

Siing…

Kedua manusia itu pun hilang secara tiba-tiba.

**Di tengah samudra**

"Hwaaa…!" teriak Rukia saat menyadari dirinya yang kini di gendog Ichigo tengah berada di tengah-tengah permukaan lautan biru yang begitu luas.

"Meleset," kata Ichigo datar kemudian kedua insan itu menghilang lagi dengan cepat.

Siing…

***(n_n)***

"Hah… hah… aku sulit bernapas, apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?" teriak Rukia di selingi irama napas memburunya.

"Aku hanya memakai teleport, dan kita telah sampai," kata Ichigo tenang dan perlahan menurunkan Rukia.

Rukia melihat sekelilingnya, hamparan biru yang sangat luas dan pasir…

"Di… dimana ini?" kata Rukia lirih dengan nada seolah-olah tak percaya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku mau mencari kayu bakar dulu," kata Ichigo santai berjalan menjauhi Rukia.

Rukia hanya cengo di tempat, lautan luas, pulau terpencil dan… berdua…

"ICHIGO! KAU MEMBUATKU GILAAA…!" teriak Rukia sangat kencang.

Dalam perjalan menjauhi Rukia, Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan bergumam,

"Dasar, Bodoh!"

***(n_n)***

Saat ini gadis bernama Tobiume itu tengah tertunduk lesu, ia menatap langit malam dengan begitu sendu, ia masih tetap menunggu seseorang itu,

"Kenapa kau terus menantinya, Tobiume?" kata seorang lelaki bersayap putih di samping Tobiume.

"Karena dia telah berjanji, akan selalu bersamaku…" jawab Tobiume pasrah.

"Dia telah melupakanmu," kata lelaki bersayap putih itu berat.

"Tidak, dia sudah berjanji dan aku percaya padanya…" kata Tobiume menatap nanar lelaki bersayap putih.

"Tidak! Aku yakin, dia tidak akan kembali, percayalah padaku," kata lelaki bersayap putih mulai emosi.

Tobiume hanya tersenyum getir, ia sangat sedih, sudah lebih dari 10 tahun ia menanti, namun lelaki itu tidak juga kembali. Apakah mungkin ia harus melupakannya?

"Lupakan dia…" kata lelaki bersayap putih sambil menatap langit malam yang tampak begitu gelap.

"Tidak, aku akan terus menunggunya, meskipun ia telah melupakanku, aku harus selalu mengingatnya," kata Tobiume berusaha tegar.

Lelaki bersayap putih hanya bisa mendesah pelan, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk gadis di sampingnya tersebut. Ia sudah berkali-kali membicarakan hal ini kepada Tobiume, namun tetap gadis itu sama sekali tidak mau mengubah pendiriannya yang sangat konyol tersebut.

"Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Tobiume."

Tobiume hanya tersenyum, karena ia yakin suatu hari nanti seseorang yang ditunggunya pasti akan datang dan menepati janji tersebut.

***(n_n)***

Hinamori kini tengah duduk di sebuah dahan pohon di depan rumahnya, pikirannya masih melayang-layang pada mimpinya semalam. Mimpi yang begitu nyata dengan sosoknya yang bernama Tobiume.

"Hinamori,"

Hinamori tersentak dengan suara itu, suara yang menyebut namanya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati sosok Hitsugaya berada di belakangnya.

"Hi… Hitsugaya-senpai?" kata Hinamori terkejut.

Hitsugaya mengambil langkah mendekati Hinamori dan kini berdiri di depannya.

"Apa kau tahu diamana, Rukia?" tanya Hitsugaya datar.

"Hn?" Hinamori berpikir sejenak.

"Kurasa ia berada di rumahnya," lanjut Hinamori dengan nada ragu.

Hitsugaya hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berjalan membelakangi Hinamori, ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu,

"Rukia menghilang bersama Ichigo…" kata Hitsugaya kemudian.

…

"APA? Rukia menghilang?" jerit Hinamori setelah menunggu beberapa saat.

"Ya, kami kehilangan jejak, sekarang Grimmjow dan Kaien sedang melacak keberadaan mereka," kata Hitsugaya serius.

**Pulau di tengah Samudra**

Rukia saat ini tengah duduk di depan sebuah bara api, tepatnya api unggun. Rukia masih menampakkan muka sebal dan menatap Ichigo yang berada di depanya dengan aura membunuh yang kuat.

Ichigo hanya cuek-cuek saja menghadapi tatapan maut itu, ia tengah sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bawa aku pulang!" kata Rukia ketus.

"Iya, iya… Tunggulah sebentar lagi," kata Ichigo santai yang kini menatap langit yang sedikit mendung.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat! Pulangkan aku!" kata Rukia yang kini berdiri dan mulai marah.

"Diam dan duduklah, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," kata Ichigo masih tetap memandang langit.

Kini Rukia memilih untuk mengalah, ia kembali duduk dan hanya bisa berkomat-kamit di dalam hatinya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum datar menanggapi tingkah laku Rukia saat ini.

**Tak lama kemudian**

"Sudah datang," kata Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Rukia menatap Ichigo yang tengah memandang langit malam. Rukia merasa penasaran, Ichigo menatap langit di hadapannya dengan senyum. Rukia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah mata Ichigo, dan…

"A… apa itu?" kata Rukia tergagap.

Ichigo mengambil alih tubuhnya untuk berdiri, kini di tempat mereka berpijak telah di selubungi oleh cahaya dari langit tersebut, cahaya itu begitu hangat dan menerangi kedua insan itu, hanya kedua insan tersebut.

"Itu adalah pintu masuk menuju Dunia Lain…" kata Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia.

Rukia masih terpaku, matanya menatap nanar inti dari cahaya itu, tiba-tiba saja air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya,

"Apa yang terjadi padaku…?" kata Rukia yang heran dengan kesedihannya sendiri.

Perlahan tubuhnya merasa dingin dan…

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

Hehehe lama menghilang, alah cuma beberapa Minggu kalie… udah lah maaph ya Reders, Ruki lama gag update!

* * *

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	7. Dongeng 7

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Disclaimer : Obayashi Miyuki

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nge'r'viu

* * *

**

**Riztichimaru**

**Fitria –AlyssAmarylissJeevas**

**master of bankai**

**Yuki-ssme**

**sava kaladze**

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**

**Ciel L. Chisai**

**edogawa Luffy**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

**Aine Higurashi**

**Zheone Quin**

**Azalea Yukiko**

**aRaRaNcHa**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**ichirukiluna gituloh**

**sarsaraway20

* * *

**

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 6

* * *

**

Rukia di bawa Ichigo ke sebuah pulau di tengah samudra, saat malam tiba, sinar rembulan menerangi mereka berdua, Pintu Dunia Lain terbuka di atas langit… Apa yang akan terjadi pada Putri dunia lain?

* * *

**~DONGENG PUTRI DUNIA LAIN~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 7

* * *

**

Rukia masih terpaku, matanya menatap nanar inti dari cahaya itu, tiba-tiba saja air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya,

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" kata Rukia yang heran dengan kesedihannya sendiri.

Perlahan tubuhnya merasa dingin dan ia merasa dadanya sesak. Rukia sulit bernafas. Apa yang terjadi? Sinar dari langit itu memenuhi dan menjadi terfokus hanya pada Rukia.

Ichigo terkejut, ia tidak menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Perlahan cahaya putih berkelip itu semakin menghilangkan sosok Rukia. Rukia memejamkan mata, ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Dan Rukia tidak mengerti apa itu.

***(n_n)***

Tiba-tiba sayap putih nan berkilauan membentang dari punggung Rukia. Sayap yang lebar, indah dan sangat cantik. Gaun putih bersih menjalar memenuhi tubuh mungil gadis itu, melambai-lambai dengan pita yang terurai panjang di pinggulnya, anting berupa lingkaran besar berkilauan bagai permata menghiasi kedua telinga Rukia.

Sinar itu mulai lenyap dan Ichigo terkejut begitu melihat suatu sosok yang begitu ia kenal di depan matanya.

"Putri?" hanya itu komentar dari lelaki berambut jingga tersebut.

**Degh!**

Begitu sang putri membuka mata, terjadi sebuah gelombang tekanan kehidupan yang begitu kuat. Ichigo menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh di pasir, ia masih memandang sang putri dengan wajah penuh dengan keterkejutan.

Semua penerangan lenyap, semua menjadi gelap, hanya sinar rembulan yang terfokus menyorot sang putri. Perlahan pasir yang dipijak sang putri menjalar berubah menjadi daratan putih bersalju, semua menjadi putih, bunga, pohon… semuanya membeku. Sang putri menatap sayu lelaki di depannya, lelaki tersebut tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba kupu-kupu putih yang bersinar muncul dari dalam hutan beku di sekitarnya. Kupu-kupu tersebut terbang mengelilingi sang putri, seakan-akan tercipta untuk melindungi sang putri dan meneranginya.

Gaun semata kaki tersebut membungkus sempurna tubuh sang putri, tali spageti dari gaun tersebut menggantung dengan manisnya di pundak sang putri. Uraian pita di pinggulnya melambai-lambai mengikuti irama deruan angin malam, ia tampak mempesona dan misterius.

Perlahan Ichigo berjalan mendekati sang putri, sayap hitam muncul dari punggung kokoh lelaki tampan tersebut. Ia terbang sejenak dan berhenti tepat di depan sang putri, sang putri tidak bereaksi, matanya memancarkan kekosongan, tercermin jelas dengan hamparan salju yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Ichigo berlutut di depan sang putri kemudian menggapai salah satu tangannya. Ia mencium dengan penuh perasaan punggung tangan putri tersebut,

"Selamat datang, Putri…"

Sang Putri menatap ke arah Ichigo yang berlutut di depannya, perlahan ia tersenyum.

"Etsu…" kata sang putri lembut.

Perlahan Ichigo berdiri di depan sang putri, menuntun sebelah tangan putri menuju bahu tegap Ichigo. Sedangkan yang lain Ichigo genggam erat dalam posisi berdansa.

Meskipun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, sang putri tetap tersenyum memandang lelaki di depannya, jantungnya berdebar dan gejolak bahagia meluap dalam dirinya, sungguh indah.

Dengan iringan deru ombak malam, sapuan angin dingin dan lambaian dedaunan, lelaki bersayap hitam tersebut menuntun sang putri untuk berdansa dengannya. Lelaki bersayap hitam tak lepas menatap dalam sepasang violet yang ia rindukan tersebut.

Perlahan daratan salju tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah taman berluaskan padang hijau yang sangat segar dan indah, semua salju dan pohon yang membeku meluruh. Semilir angin berhembus lembut menyejukkan mereka.

Setiap langkah dansa sang putri menimbulkan jejak berupa Bunga Tulip indah dan sangat cantik. Tiada pasir, tiada tanah, hanya padang hijau luas dengan berbagai macam pohon rindang serta bunga-bunga yang cantik. Semua dapat berubah sesuai suasana hati sang putri. Sungguh menakjubkan.

Lelaki bersayap hitam tersenyum melihat segala perubahan yang terjadi. Sang putri hanya bisa diam dan terus menatap sepasang mata musim gugur di depannya, gadis itu merasa sangat damai.

Mereka terus menari, tanpa suara, hanya gerakan dan pandangan yang mewakili perasaan mereka. Sayap sang putri yang berkilauan mulai bergerak, menandakan sang putri mulai dapat berinteraksi dengan lingkungan asing di sekitarnya. Lelaki bersayap hitam membentuk pola memutar pada sang putri, gaun itu melambai dengan pola memutar yang di buatnya sendiri.

Namun tiba-tiba lelaki bersayap hitam menarik sang putri dengan keras hingga menabrak tubuh lelaki bersayap hitam. Tatapan mereka semakin dekat. Lelaki bersayap hitam memeluk mesra sang putri.

***(n_n)***

Kehangatan menjalar begitu saja dalam diri masing-masing insan tersebut. Kupu-kupu di samping sang putri perlahan redup, pulau yang ia pijak semakin gelap. Sang putri masih menatap lelaki bersayap hitam.

Perlahan wajah mereka saling mendekat, sang putri diam melihat ekspresi serius dari lelaki bersayap hitam saat ini. Perlahan kedua mata lelaki bersayap hitam menyipit, reflek sang putri menutup kedua matanya.

Debaran di dada sang putri semakin meraja lela, sang putri merasakan sentuhan hangat di kedua bibir yang kini merapat dengan bibir lelaki bersayap hitam.

Desiran aneh timbul dalam dirinya. Sangat lembut dan manis, sang putri perlahan membuka matanya, meskipun ciuman itu belum selesai, entah kenapa putri tersebut membuka kedua matanya.

Ia melihat wajah lelaki bersayap hitam yang begitu sangat teramat dekat dengannya, namun tiba-tiba pandangan sang putri kabur, kupu-kupu yang menerangi sang putri lebur berubah menjadi abu, sinar rembulan perlahan meredup dan menghilang, sang putri jatuh lunglai dalam pelukan lelaki bersayap hitam, sang putri pingsan dengan bibir yang masih merapat dengan kekasihnya.

**Pagi hari**

Gadis itu masih tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya, namun tak lama kemudian tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat pertanda ia akan segera bangun sekarang.

Kedua mata violet itu terbuka perlahan-lahan, sangat berat. Saat ia membuka sempurna kedua matanya,

"Di mana aku?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ini kan kamarku?" kata Rukia kemudian.

Ia mulai bangun dan kini duduk di sisi kanan kasurnya, ia kembali mengingat-ingat apa-apa saja yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" tanya Rukia dalam hati.

Ia mengingat sesuatu, dimana ia menatap langit, berdansa, dan… berciuman. Rukia mengangkat tangan sebelah kanannya kemudian bergerak menelusur ke bibirnya sendiri.

"Seperti nyata… aku masih bisa merasakan ciuman lembut itu…" kata Rukia sendiri dengan pandangan menerawang ke arah tembok.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Rukia! Kau sudah bangun? Cepat bersiaplah, hari ini kau ada kegiatan bukan?" tanya Hisana di balik pintu.

Rukia kembali terdiam sejenak, ia berpikir begitu keras dalam otaknya dan saat ia teringat.

"APA? Aku lupa!" dengan cepat Rukia berhambur menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap.

**Lapangan Sekolah**

Saat ini sudah berkumpul beberapa siswa yang tergabung dalam Organisasi Pecinta Alam. Ichigo sebagai ketua dari organisasi tersebut saat ini sedang berceramah di depan adik-adik kelasnya. Organisasi tersebut membutuhkan kedisiplinan yang sangat karena cukup berbahaya.

Ichigo, Grimmjow, Kaien dan Nel adalah 4 orang senior yang memimpin ekspedisi kali ini. Dan yang lainnya adalah anggota baru dari kelas 2 atau kelas 1.

**Dilain pihak**

"Sial! Aku terlambat!" kata Rukia dalam hati dengan napas ngos-ngosan.

Saat ini dengan membawa tas ransel yang sangat berat, Rukia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ke gerombolan di samping lapangan sekolah tersebut. Rukia mulai meruntuki keterlambatannya kali ini.

Begitu sampai, Rukia langsung berlagak tak berdosa berbaris pada bagian paling belakang, tapi sayang sekali gadis itu tidak selamat.

"Hei, kau yang terlambat, Cepat maju!" teriak Ichigo sangar pada Rukia.

Dengan tampang terkejut Rukia mentap Ichigo yang tengah berdiri angkuh layaknya senior yang akan membunuh juniornya. Dengan desahan panjang, Rukia terpaksa berjalan gontai menuju lelaki berambut jingga tersebut, setelah meletakkan ransel berat itu pastinya.

"Apa kau tahu kesalahanmu, Nona?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada menekan.

Rukia hanya merunduk di depan Ichigo.

"A-aku... terlambat…" jawab Rukia.

"Kau yang urus, Grimmjow…" kata Ichigo malas.

Grimmjow menghampiri Rukia dan menjitak pelan kepalanya.

"Hei, Pendek! Kembali, dan jangan diulangi!" kata Grimmjow pada Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum ke arah Grimmjow sedangkan siswa yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat. Dengan senang hati Rukia kembali ke barisannya dan masih tersenyum penuh arti pada Grimmjow.

Ichigo kembali ambil bicara, menerangkan setiap rute dari ekspedisinya kali ini. Rukia terus mengamati wajah itu, wajah yang sangat sangar dan selalu membuat Rukia sebal dengan tatapan sinisnya.

Namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba Rukia pusing, jantung Rukia berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, tubuhnya sampai bergetar. Rukia tak mampu menahan debaran tersebut, perlahan tubuhnya merosot hingga terduduk di tanah. Ia masih memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh tak henti, pandangannya kabur dan bibirnya mulai pucat.

"Hei, terjadi sesuatu pada Rukia!" teriak salah satu teman di samping Rukia.

"Rukia? Ada apa dengan Rukia?" teriak Hinamori yang berada di barisan paling depan.

Dengan kecepatan kilat Ichigo langsung menolehkan wajahnya menuju ke sumber suara, dilihatnya saat ini dengan wajah pucat pasi Rukia terduduk lemah di tanah. Tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo segera berlari ke arah Rukia dan menyandarkan tubuh mungil tersebut pada lengannya.

"Rukia! Oi, Rukia!" teriak Ichigo menatap cemas gadis bermata violet tersebut.

"I-Ichigo…" kata terakhir itu membawa Rukia dalam kegelapan.

Dengan cepat Ichigo menggendong tubuh Rukia dan membawanya lari menuju ke dalam sekolah, cuap-cuap keheranan mulai terdengar dari gerombolan para jenior, sedangkan Nel dan Grimmjow mulai menenangkannya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Aneh…" kata Grimmjow sambil menatap kepergian sosok Ichigo.

"Pengacau!" kata Nel dalam hati menatap tajam arah pintu yang baru saja di lewati Ichigo.

Sedangkan Kaien hanya diam, dari awal ia datang memang tidak ada satu kata pun yang ingin ia ucapkan. Ia ikut dalam kegiatan ini saja sangat terpaksa, kalau tidak ketua Toushiro yang memerintahnya langsung, ia tidak akan ikut.

"Sial! Aku bosan." kata Kaien dalam hati menatap semua orang dengan tatapan tajam dan angkuh.

**Di Ruang Kesehatan**

Perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah… jingga…

"Ichigo?" kata Rukia begitu melihat sosok tersebut.

"Ternyata sudah sadar, cepat bangun dan kita akan segera berangkat," kata Ichigo datar dan kini bersandar di samping pintu menunggu Rukia.

Rukia mengambil gerak untuk bangun dan kini duduk di tepi kasur serba putih itu, matanya menatap lurus pada punggung bidang lelaki tinggi yang angkuh itu. Rukia hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan bergerak menginjakkan kakinya di bumi.

Ichigo yang tidak sabar segera menoleh ke belakang,

"Lambat sekali sih!" kata Ichigo judes.

"Iya, iya… Aku sedikit pusing, Bodoh!" kata Rukia tanpa menatap Ichigo.

Tanpa Rukia sadari Ichigo menatap lekat-lekat dirinya dengan tatapan hangat kemudian dengan cepat Ichigo menghampiri Rukia.

"Hup!" kata Ichigo kemudian.

Dengan cepat Ichigo mencangking Rukia dengan cara melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Rukia dan merapatkannya pada pinggang sebelah kanannya.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Rukia dengan wajah memerah.

"Diamlah, kau lambat!" kata Ichigo kemudian mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Dasar, Jeruk bodoh!" kata Rukia pelan di dalam perjalanan menuju ke lapangan depan.

"Gadis pendek! Cih! Merepotkan!" kata Ichigo tak mau kalah.

"APA? Berani-beraninya kau…" kata Rukia namun dengan cepat terpotong.

"Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu!" kata Ichigo dingin.

Akhirnya Rukia diam dan hanya bisa memaki Ichigo di dalam hati saja.

**Di kaki Gunung Sakurajima**

Saat ini semua rombongan telah berada di bawah kaki Gunung Sakurajima di Prefektur Kagoshima, Kyushu. Semua anggota kini bersiap untuk merambah menuju ke puncak.

Agenda kegiatan kali ini adalah mengenali alam dan menanam beberapa pohon di puncak nanti. Masing-masing pohon di bawa oleh setiap peserta, berhubung Rukia begitu menyukai Pohon Sakura, ia pun membawa pohon tersebut di dalam ransel besarnya.

Rukia sudah tidak sabar menanam pohon miliknya tersebut dan Rukia ingin sekali kembali melihatnya 2 tahun setelah ini, pasti sudah berbunga lebat.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, Rukia?" tanya Hinamori yang kini berada di samping Rukia.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai puncak!" jawab Rukia.

"Aku juga begitu, kita harus berusaha, Oke?" kata Hinamori semangat.

"Tentu saja!" kata Rukia optimis.

***(n_n)***

Ternyata tidak semudah yang Rukia kira, lututnya sudah sakit, betisnya pun serasa sudah mengeras. Rukia kelelahan begitu sangatnya. Hingga Rukia pun tertinggal di barisan paling belakang.

"Gila! Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal sesulit ini?" kata Rukia dengan napas yang sudah ngos-ngosan sedari tadi.

"Woi! Kuchiki! Cepat jalannya! Hari sudah semakin gelap! Jangan jauh-jauh!" kata Michiru keras memperingatkan Rukia.

"Iya!" kata Rukia sambil mengangkat satu persatu kakinya yang sangat berat.

**Sssttt… sssttt…**

Rukia terhenti saat mendengar desisan tersebut, dan saat ia menoleh ke arah samping kananya,

"Kyaaa… ular!" teriak Rukia kemudian.

Dilihatnya dengan jelas, seekor ular meliuk-liuk mendekati Rukia, Rukia yang terkejut, reflek berlari ke sebelah kiri menjauhi ular tersebut. Ia terus berlari melewati jalan tikungan tersebut, ia pejamkan matanya erat-erat berharap ia bisa pergi menjauh dari ular tadi.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Rukia berhenti kemudian memegangi lututnya, sedikit menumpukan badannya yang lelah, begitu napasnya sudah membaik.

"APA? DIMANA AKU?" teriak Rukia baru sadar.

Rukia hanya bisa cengo di tempat, ia tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berjalan ke sana dan ke mari sambil berteriak memanggil Hinamori, tapi hasilnya, Nihil!

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" kata Rukia mulai ketakutan.

Hari menjadi semakin gelap, Rukia memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon besar dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan kasar, ia mencoba untuk tenang dan menunggu bantuan datang.

**Dilain pihak**

Saat ini semua rombongan telah sampai di tempat untuk bermalam, semua tengah sibuk menyiapkan tenda untuk tidur dan menyiapkan makanan serta api unggun.

Hinamori juga ikut membantu teman-temannya memasak dan saat ia memotong-motong jamur di tangannya.

"Rukia… Apa? Rukia tidak ada!" teriak Hinamori tiba-tiba saat mengingat bentuk kepala Rukia yang menyamai jamur di depannya.

"Apa? Kuchiki menghilang!"

"Hei, Kuchiki tidak ada!"

Dalam sekejab suasana menjadi riuh. Mendengar kebisingan tersebut, Ichigo segera mendekat dan berusaha menenangkan.

"Diam! Kalian tidak bisa berkerja dengan tutup mulut!" teriak Ichigo membentak semua juniornya.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo. Kau terlalau emosi…" kata Grimmjow menenangkan.

"Tapi, Kak. Salah satu teman kami hilang…" kata Michiru takut-takut.

"Grimm, ku serahkan padamu," kata Ichigo datar kemudian berbalik menjauh.

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Nel pada Hinamori.

"Rukia, Nel-senpai. Dia sahabatku, cepat temukan Rukia…" kata Hinamori yang kini kedua matanya telah berkaca-kaca.

Meskipun lirih Ichigo dapat mendengarnya, dengan cepat ia kembali ke dalam gerombolan tersebut dan menatap tajam mereka.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Ichigo tajam.

"Ru-Rukia, Ichigo-senpai…" kata Hinamori lirih.

"Sial!" kata Ichigo dengan cepat membalikkan badan.

"Gadis itu lagi, Cih!" kata Kaien berjalan menuju hutan dan tiba-tiba sosok Kaien hilang di telan kegelapan hutan tersebut.

"Nel, kau tetap disini bersama Grimmjow, aku akan mencarinya!" kata Ichigo tegas tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari dengan membawa senter.

"Tapi kau sendiri, Ichigo! Hei, Ichigo!" teriak Nel dan tidak di perdulikan sama sekali oleh Ichigo.

"Mereka menghilang," kata Grimmjow tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?" tanya Nel angkuh.

"Kedua rival itu," kata Grimmjow kemudian.

"Seberapa istimewanya gadis itu bagi mereka? Aku jadi muak memikirkannya," kata Nel judes meninggalkan gerombolan para jeniornya tersebut.

**Di sisi lain**

Saat ini Rukia tengah duduk termenung di depan sebuah api unggun kecil yang ia buat sendiri 5 menit yang lalu. Ia tidak ingin sedikit pun menginjakkan kaki meninggalkan tempatnya tersebut, ia jauh lebih merasa aman dengan tetap duduk dan tidak berkeliaran.

Kini lelaki bersayap hitam tengah terbang menyusuri hutan gelap tersebut, sayap hitam yang sangat kontras dengan malam purnama itu membuat Ichigo nampak samar-samar. Sudah 15 menit ia memutari kawasan tersebut, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang ia temui.

Perlahan ia mendekat pada sebuah cahaya jingga seperti tautan api. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat sosok gadis yang duduk meringkuk memeluk lututnya. Lelaki bersayap hitam tersenyum datar, dan mulai mendekati sosok tersebut.

"Tidak semudah itu, Brengsek!"

Lelaki bersayap hitam langsung mengalihkan pandang menuju ke sumber suara.

"Kau…" kata Ichigo melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Dengan begini hutang masa lalumu tuntas," kata seseorang yang memiliki sayap di punggungnya.

**Buak!**

Dengan sekali hantaman, lelaki bersayap hitam langsung terpental keras menuju ke tanah, menimbulkan suara yang amat keras.

**Bum!**

Hantaman itu menimbulkan kerusakan dimana-mana, bahkan tak seorang pun tahu seberapa keras hantaman itu, mungkinkah ia selamat?

"Hahahaha, kubuat kau menderita sekarang!"

Dengan gerak cepat seseorang itu bergerak menuju ke arah Rukia, Rukia yang saat ini berdiri dan melongok ke sumber suara hanya bisa diam mematung melihat sesuatu yang bergerak cepat ke arah dirinya.

Dengan waktu singkat lelaki tersebut mencekik Rukia dan membawanya ke udara jauh dari bumi.

"Le-pa… kan…" kata Rukia tersendat-sendat.

"Selamat malam, Putri. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu ke alam baka, hahaha…" kata seseorang itu sangat senang.

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

Okay! Maaph telat Update! *sujud-sujud* kalu gag diingetin ma readers, bakal lupa Ruki... sekali lagi makaci' dah ngingetin buat update.

* * *

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	8. Dongeng 8

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Disclaimer : Obayashi Miyuki

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nge'r'viu

* * *

**

**Ciel L. Chisai**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

**Fitria -AlyssAmarylissJeevas**

**Meyrin Hawk**

**Yuki-ssme**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Azalea Yukiko**

**master of bankai**

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**

**aRaRaNcHa**

**Aine Higurashi**

**seCreT aRs**

**edogawa Luffy

* * *

**

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 7

* * *

**

Rukia yang terpisah rombongan, kini tersesat di dalam gunung, dan ternyata ada salah satu makhluk bersayap putih yang menawan Rukia setelah mengalahkan Ichigo. Wah! Apakah Ichigo bisa menyelamatkan Rukia? Siapa orang tersebut?

* * *

**~DONGENG PUTRI DUNIA LAIN~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 8

* * *

**

Dengan waktu singkat lelaki tersebut mencekik Rukia dan membawanya ke udara jauh dari bumi.

"Le-pa… kan…" kata Rukia tersendat-sendat.

"Selamat malam, Putri. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu ke alam baka, hahaha…" kata seseorang itu sangat senang.

"Ka-u peng-hianat!" kata Rukia dengan nada tercekat.

"Bukankah kau yang penghianat, Putri? Kau akan kubawa ke hadapan Ratu sekarang. Hahaha… Aku berhasil menemukan Putri Dunia lain." kata seseorang yang dikenal Rukia tersebut.

Kini seseorang bersayap putih yang telah menghajar Ichigo sekaligus mencekik Rukia, terbang menuju ke langit. Terus terbang menjauhi bumi. Rukia tetap tercekik terbawa tangan kekar tersebut.

Awan hitam membalut bentangan langit malam itu. Rukia di bawa semakin tinggi oleh lelaki bersayap putih, sebenarnya mana diantara mereka yang penghianat?

Tiba-tiba saja langit hitam itu terbelah, membentuk pola zig-zag dari untaian penghubung beberapa bintang di sekitarnya, menampakkan suatu luasan putih di sebrang sana. Luasan putih yang tampak indah dan damai.

Dengan segera cahaya putih bening menyinari kedua insan tersebut. Lelaki bersayap putih tersenyum licik. Sinar putih menerangi tubuh Rukia. Rukia terpana akan sesuatu yang suci, indah dan menakjubkan tersebut. Gerbang Dunia Lain telah terbuka lebar di depan matanya.

***(n_n)***

"Perasaan apa ini?" tanya Rukia dalam hati.

Dan tanpa Si Pencekik itu ketahui, Rukia telah memandang kosong gerbang langit tersebut. Kosong, mata yang menunjukkan keganjilan tanpa kehidupan. Seakan sang pemiliknya telah melayang pada inti cahaya yang menyorotnya sedari tadi.

Sayap putih secara mendadak membentang menghiasi punggung Rukia, putih bersih bahkan berkilauan. Tak ada yang mampu menandingi keindahannya. Sang putri bangkit dari tubuh gadis mungil tersebut.

Gaun putih indah yang sampai kapan pun tak kan pernah ternoda menghiasi tubuh Putri Dunia Lain itu. Kupu-kupu putih terbang mengejar sosok sang putri, bercahaya tanpa sekali pun redup untuk melindungi sang putri, namun apa yang terjadi…

Kupu-kupu penerang sang putri di dunia itu berhenti mendadak, mulai redup dan tiba-tiba menghilang. Entah kenapa sayap kiri sang putri ternoda, warna abu-abu kelam menjalar memenuhi dan menutupi sinar dari sayap indah tersebut. Suatu keganjilan terjadi pada sang putri, sayap kiri tersebut meredup.

Bukan hanya itu, iris violet sang putri berubah mengikuti warna dari sayap kirinya. Sebagian tubuh sang putri membentuk wujud dan pribadi yang berbeda. Sang putri tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Hei apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak bisa bergerak." kata Rukia dalam hati.

Sang penculik yang terus menatap gerbang dunia lain tersebut hanya tersenyum dan bergumam, ia tidak menyadari perubahan gadis yang berada di bawanya.

"Ratu, aku datang." kata lelaki bersayap putih tersebut tanpa melihat perubahan dari tawanannya.

**Wuuussshhh…**

Angin kencang datang secara mendadak, angin yang menuju ke arah kedua sosok yang nyaris masuk ke dalam gerbang dunia lain tersebut.

"Tidak secepat itu, Grimmjow." katanya dengan santai.

Seketika itu juga lelaki yang disebut Grimmjow tersebut menolehkan kepala miliknya ke arah sumber suara. Lelaki bersayap putih dengan rambut hitam tengah berdiri angkuh di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum licik.

Dengan secepat kilat, tanpa memberi izin bagi Grimmjow untuk terkejut, Kaien berhasil menendang perut Grimmjow hingga terlempar sejauh 500 meter dari tempatnya semula.

"Sial!"

**Bum!**

Cekikan terlepas, Putri jatuh menuju ke pusat bumi. Kaien sama sekali tak peduli, kini Kaien terbang menuju tempat dimana Grimmjow terlempar. Ia membiarkan sang putri jatuh bebas ke bawah. Sama sekali tak peduli.

Dengan pandangan kosong sang putri jatuh, tanpa seorang pun tahu, tanpa seorang pun mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya. Sang putri tak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ada apa ini? Aku jatuh!" hanya itu pendapat Rukia dalam hati.

Sang putri tak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya, ia biarkan saja tubuh mungil tersebut semakin cepat menuju pijakan bumi, apa mungkin tak ada seorang pun yang ingin menolongnya?

"RUKIA!"

Sebuah teriakan memecah sunyinya malam itu.

"Siapa itu?" kata Rukia dalam hati.

**Grep!**

Dengan cepat Ichigo menangkap tubuh sang putri dengan sangat sigap. Ichigo membawanya terbang perlahan turun dan menginjak bumi. Di tempatkannya sang putri tepat di depannya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo tepat di depan wajah sang putri yang masih menatap kosong ke arah depan.

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya, ia heran, ada yang berbeda dengan Putri Yuki kali ini, sayap yang aneh dan tatapan itu…

"Putri…"

Hanya itu pendapat Ichigo. Sang putri diam, namun tiba-tiba tangan sang putri menjalar menelusuri pinggang Ichigo kemudian mendekapnya tanpa senyum, wajah tersebut nampak dingin dan datar.

Ichigo yang tak mengerti apa pun hanya bisa membalas pelukan sang putri, memberinya kehangatan untuk melawan dinginnya malam itu. Ia rindu pada sosok di depannya.

"Pergi…" suara itu nampak samar-samar terdengar dari telinga Ichigo, sang putri berkata dengan sangat pelan.

Tanpa tunggu banyak waktu lagi sang putri langsung menancapkan sebelah tangannya ke arah punggung lelaki bersayap hitam tersebut. Sang putri menusuk kekasihnya.

Ichigo dengan kasar menjauh dari sang putri. Ichigo tidak mengerti, kenapa Putri menyerangnya?

"Apa yang Anda lakukan, Putri?" tanya Ichigo dengan tatapan heran dan tubuh menahan sakit.

Darah mengalir dari punggung yang telah tertusuk tersebut. Gaun sang putri ternoda, noda dari darah kekasihnya. Tangan sang putri bergetar, namun sorot mata itu tetap datar tak memancarkan aura kehidupan.

"Ada apa ini? Tubuhku…" kata sosok Rukia dalam hati.

"**Siapa kau?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dalam alam bawah sadar Rukia.**

Nampak, kini di depan mata Rukia, sosok yang begitu mirip dengannya, dengan sayap putih, wajah anggun, cantik dan aura gadis itu sangatlah kuat.

"**Kau merebut hidupku! Ini tubuhku!" bentaknya.**

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Rukia takut-takut.

"**Karena kau! Aku tidak bisa bersama Etsu!"**

"Siapa Etsu? Aku tidak mengerti!" tanya Rukia mulai bingung.

"**Dia yang telah kau sakiti! Lihat! Kau menusuknya! Kau menusuk kekasihku!" bentak Putri tersebut.**

"Tidak! Aku tidak menusuk Ichigo!" kata Rukia sangat lantang dan sebelah tangannya bergetar.

Rukia berjongkok di depan gadis bersayap putih tersebut, kedua tangannya meremas rambut hitam milikknya, ia nampak sangat depresi.

"**Kau melukainya,pergi! Tubuh ini milikku!"**

"Aku tidak menusuknya! Aku tidak mungkin melukai Ichigo!"

**Dilain pihak**

Nampak di depan Ichigo, kini sang putri terdiam dan masih menatap kosong dirinya, tapi tiba-tiba sang putri menangis, apa yang terjadi?

Ichigo yang tak mengerti apa pun segera mendekat. Ia tidak takut meskipun ia mati di tangan putri tersebut, karena sungguh sakit melihat gadis yang dicintainya bimbang.

"Putri, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo lembut.

Dengan gerak cepat, sang putri menancapkan sebelah tangan kirinya menembus perut lelaki bersayap hitam di depannya.

Ichigo sangat terkejut. Tiba-tiba rasa nyeri menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Begitu ia melihat ke arah bawah, tangan sang putri telah hilang, terbenam dalam tubuhnya. Menusuk dalam bagian tubuhnya.

Ichigo menatap sang putri yang masih menatapnya dingin. Ichigo tersenyum dan dengan segera ia peluk putri tersebut. Ia tidak takut, ia tidak benci. Padahal gadis itu telah menusuknya, ia terlalu menganggap berharga gadis tersebut.

"Putri… maafkan aku… aku tidak bisa… melindungimu…"

Dalam sekejap, gadis tersebut bisa merasakan tubuhnya, noda kelabu telah hilang dari sayap dan iris matanya, semua kembali seperti semula, kupu-kupu putih yang bersinar telah berebut menyinari sang putri.

Dan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang? Darah…

"TIIIDAAAK!" teriak sang putri.

"Etsu! Lepaskan aku, Etsu! Aku akan menolongmu!" kata sang putri berusaha melepas pelukan erat Ichigo.

Ichigo menggeleng lemah, sang putri tak bisa mencabut tangan yang telah terbenam menembus perut Ichigo tersebut. Sang putri panik, air mata deras membanjiri pipinya, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Biarlah begini, izinkan aku untuk memeluk Putri seperti ini…" kata Ichigo dengan sangat lirih.

Keduanya diam, putri tersebut terlalu binggung, bahkan air mata yang mengalir tak dapat ia hentikan, semua seakan kembali tanpa adanya kontrol dari otaknya.

"Ma... af-kan aku, a… ku ti… dak bi-sa menepati jan… ji-ku…" kata Ichigo tercekat.

Ichigo perlahan menutup mata dan ambruk pada tubuh mungil sang putri, keduanya membentur tanah, Ichigo menutup mata dengan senyum lebar, menindih tubuh sang putri yang tak mampu menahan berat badan lelaki tersebut.

Dengan sangat erat sang putri memeluk lelaki tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, membiarkan beban itu menyesakkan nafasnya.

"Etsu… bangun… tepati janjimu…" hanya itu komentar sang putri di sela tangisnya.

"…"

"Aku tidak bisa hidup di dunia asing ini sendiri… Aku kesini untuk bersamamu…"

**Sriiing…**

***(n_n)***

**Lokasi perkemahan**

Saat ini semua anggota dari Organisasi Pecinta Alam masih sangat was-was menunggu kabar dari Ichigo yang sudah 2 jam yang lalu pergi ke dalam hutan untuk mencari Rukia.

"Sial! Kenapa aku ditinggal sendiri di sini?" kata Neliel meruntuki nasibnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sosok Kaien muncul dari kegelapan, Neliel yang menyadari kedatangan Kaien langsung menghampirinya dan menyerangnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Namun hanya satu jawaban yang dilontarkan Kaien.

"Apa peduliku?" kata Kaien datar.

Dengan wajah santai Kaien menuju ke tenda miliknya untuk tidur. Ia terlalu lelah menghadapi manusia. Mereka semua menyusahkan.

***(n_n)***

"Hah!" sang putri bangun dengan sangat terkejut.

"Di… dimana ini? Ah! Etsu!" kata sang putri tergesa memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya, Zangetsu.

Dengan cepat sang putri berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan tempatnya tertidur saat itu. Ia panik, ia berlari namun tangan kekar mencegahnya.

Di bawanya gadis panik tersebut dalam dekapan hangatnya, sang putri melebarkan mata tak percaya, sosok Ichigo memeluknya.

"Etsu… kenapa kau…" kata Putri Yuki terkejut.

"Terima kasih putri, Anda telah menolongku…" kata lelaki bersayap hitam dengan rambut jingga di depannya.

Sang Putri yang tak mengerti hanya tersenyum puas dan menyambut pelukan hangat lelaki tinggi di depannya. Mungkin tanpa sadar, ia bisa menghidupkan kembali kekasihnya, mana ia tahu dengan keajaiban dari kekuatan Putri Dunia Lain?

"Etsu, akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu…" kata sang putri dengan postur pendek tersebut setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Sssttt, mulai sekarang, panggil aku Ichigo, dan nama Anda, Rukia, Anda mengerti, Putri?" kata Ichigo dengan jari telunjuk yang menempel di bibir kekasihnya.

"Rukia? Aku mengerti!" kata sang putri bahagia.

"Untuk saat ini tetaplah menjadi Rukia, Putri. Semua telah menganggap Putri sebagai Penghianat Dunia Lain." jelas Ichigo serius.

"A, aku mengerti, asalkan aku bisa selalu bersamamu, aku akan melakukannya!" kata sang putri dengan senyum.

Segel yang membelenggu sang putri telah terlepas sepenuhnya, sang putri dapat menguasai kembali masa lalunya dan melakukan apa pun dengan kekuatan dari Putri Dunia Lain dalam raganya.

Mengetahui hal tersebut, Ichigo menjadi luluh kembali pada sosok Rukia yang kini berjalan di sampingnya, ia tidak bisa lagi bersikap dingin untuk menutupi perasaannya, karena ia tahu, bahwa gadis itu adalah putri yang memang harus ia lindungi sepanjang hidupnya, sekaligus gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

***(n_n)***

Begitu mereka sampai di lokasi perkemahan, semua orang terkejut menatap kedua insan tersebut. Hinamori langsung berlari menghampiri Rukia dan memeluknya di tempat.

"Rukia! Syukurlah kau selamat!" kata Hinamori lega.

Rukia hanya terheran di tempat, ia tidak mengenal siapa gadis yang tengah memeluknya, ia tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa sekarang.

"I… Iya," hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan sang putri.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo-Senpai. Rukia bisa selamat." kata Hinamori menatap Ichigo.

"Sudah tugasku sebagai penanggung jawab disini." kata Ichigo santai dan langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sang putri terkejut, dia tidak ingin di tinggalkan oleh Ichigo, ia mengingat gadis di depannya, ia mirip dengan Senna yang telah mencelakainya dulu saat di Dunia Lain, ia takut. Ia tidak percaya pada orang lain selain Ichigo saja.

"Tunggu!" kata Rukia sedikit berteriak mengejar Ichigo.

Ichigo berhenti dan berbalik menatap Rukia yang kini terlihat berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, Etsu!" kata Rukia angkuh layaknya putri.

Ichigo menghela napas sejenak, sepertinya putri di depannya ini tidak mengerti situasi apa yang sedang di hadapinya sekarang. Dengan perlahan Ichigo menggapai kedua bahu sang putri.

"Anda tidak nyaman disini?" kata Ichigo dengan sangat tenang.

"Aku tidak mengerti, aku ingin selalu bersamamu, aku tidak mengenal mereka." jelas sang putri terang-terangan.

Semua mata kini menatap heran Ichigo maupun Rukia, kenapa mereka nampak begitu aneh?

"Baiklah, Putri." kata Ichigo dengan senyum.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 1 detik, Ichigo membentangkan sayap hitamnya dan dalam waktu kurang dari 1 detik itu juga kedua insan itu menghilang.

**Siiinggg…**

Semua terdiam, terlalu tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Keduanya menghilang.

Tanpa Ichigo dan Rukia ketahui, sedari tadi seseorang dengan sayap putih es menatap kepergian mereka, lelaki berambut putih tersebut melipat tangan di depan dada dan seorang lelaki bersayap putih di sampingnya menemani pengamatan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sepertinya kita telah tahu, siapa penghianat yang sebenarnya." kata lelaki berambut salju tersebut.

Sedangkan lelaki di sampingnya hanya terdiam. Apa yang ia rasakan? Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Apa mungkin, ia harus memburu mereka juga? Sepertinya itu terlalu sulit.

***(n_n)***

Lelaki bersayap hitam terbang dengan mengepakkan sayap hitamnya yang gagah, seorang gadis dengan tatapan heran berada dalam gendongannya, ia pasrah di bawa kemana pun asal bersama pelindungnya tersebut.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana, Etsu?" kata sang putri pada lelaki berambut jingga tersebut.

"Kita mulai lagi dari awal, semua ingatan manusia akan ku hapus tentang kita, kehidupan baru akan kita jalani sebagai saudara…" jelas Ichigo tanpa menatap sang putri.

"Maksudmu? Apa mungkin ini akan baik-baik saja, Etsu?" tanya gadis bermata violet indah itu.

"Tidak sepenuhnya, aku tahu mereka akan mengejar kita, tetaplah menjadi Rukia, sebagai adikku, aku akan bebas berada di sampingmu."

"Baiklah…"

**T`A`M`A`T

* * *

**

'**Dongeng'na udah selesai, CintaQuw... Tunggu 'Kisah'na ia? Bakal publish sequel dengan judul ~Kisah Putri Dunia Lain~

* * *

**

Wah, kesan'na Sang Putri jahat ama Rukia ia? Kalian mendukung Rukia upu Putri nui? Sebenar'na ama aja che... Beda'na Rukia masa depan, Putri Shirayuki masa lalu... Sama wujud, cuma beda nama... Hohoho...

* * *

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
